Playing With Fate
by Elly Liselle
Summary: Sequel to Sic Transit Gloria! Light, memory-less, has just settled down by L's side when his memories return. He must then walk the fine line between Kira and L as he works with Misa to continue Kira's reign while standing beside the great detective.
1. Chapter 1

It had been one month since L had returned to Japan. He had returned and immediately become a part of Light's life again. Light spent most of his days at the investigation quarters, all homework and studying being done at L's side. There was only one month of classes remaining- Light had to be certain he was fully ready for finals.

He looked up from his textbook at the sound of L's fork hitting an empty plate. Wordlessly, Light pushed his chair back and stood. He closed the distance between himself and L, leaning around the detective to grab ahold of the plate. L glanced up from the computer, small smile flitting across his face. Light stood straight and headed directly for the kitchen.

Light pulled the cake from the cupboard and carefully opened the box. He gripped a knife in one hand, other holding onto the cake's cardboard platter. The knife slid in easily, fluffy cake parting in its path. Light dropped the knife to the side and slid a fork beneath the piece, lifting it up and out of the box and over onto the plate.

He relocated the knife to the sink and carefully put away the cake. He carried the plate into the other room and set it down beside L's left hand. Mission complete, Light sat in his seat and continued to read.

On average, he did that fourteen times a day on weekends, eight on days he had class. So far that day, the count was up to a mere three. It was not yet lunchtime on a Saturday.

Light had many more pieces to slice that day.

He scanned his textbook, quickly becoming bored with the monotonous material. He already _knew _all of it. Why bother reading it again and again?

He looked over at L to see the detective taking a delicate bite of his new piece of cake. "Thank you, Light."

Light smiled an honest smile. "Any time."

And he meant it.

L set the plate to the side and turned his head towards Light. "Are you still studying?"

Light nodded. "Final exams are in a month- you know that."

"Light, you already are familiar will all of that material." L stated.

"I have to keep studying." Light insisted. "I can't risk anything."

L sighed. "If you studied not at all, you would still ace your exams."

"I am not going to risk it." Light chuckled.

L looked back to his computer. Light had a whole fifteen minutes of reading before L looked over again.

"What?"

Light looked over with curiousity. L was staring at him almost hungrily. Light chuckled under his breath and stood. He pushed in his chair, the perfect schoolboy, before making his way to L. The detective spun around his chair with a slight push on the desk, toes curling around the end of his chair. One hand sat on the chair beside his feet, the other properly poised so that his thumb could rest against his lips.

Light leaned down to give L a chaste kiss. "Do you want something else?"

L glanced back to his cake before looking innocently at Light. "It is not sweet enough, Light."

Light still had a small shiver of thrill when L said his said without any honorifics. "Should I add sugar?"

L leaned up, hand moving to hold the back of Light's head as he stole another kiss. Light's hands went to the arms of L's chair to steady himself. L refused to release him, tongue begging entrance to Light's warmth mouth. Light granted him entrance and L took the invitation greedily.

Light pulled back for breath. He stared at obsidian eyes, smile curving red lips. L drew Light onto his lap, the teen's legs on either side of L's. He blushed at the somewhat suggestive position. L merely kissed his again, hands running down Light's back.

"Thank you, Light." L whispered. "That is much sweeter."

With that, L pulled back and Light clambered out of L's lap. His lips were still moist when he sat in his own seat to continue reading.

Light trudged through three chapters before L's plate was once again empty. This time it called for lunchtime. Light closed his book gratefully and walked back to the kitchen. He pulled open the cupboard, planning on making L's favorite cookies for lunch.

He had become a much better chef since practically living with L. All he had yet to do was bring over his possessions. He could not help but wonder if L would ever ask him to move in. A small part of him hoped for it.

Light quickly mixed the ingredients together, not wanting to make L wait any longer than necessary. Soon he had small balls of dough neatly lined up on a tray to slide into the now-warm oven. He looked forward to winter when no school would hinder him from simply baking sweets for L all day.

As the cookies baked, their aroma spread through the rooms. Light could tell exactly when the scent reached the investigation room as precisely twenty seconds later, L was sitting at the table ready for them to come out of the oven.

For himself, Light prepared a small sandwich. He set it in front of the seat across from L before slipping on an oven mitt and opening the oven door. A wave of heat hit his face as he leaned down. His hand clenched the tray and he pulled out the perfectly cooked batch of cookies. He set it on the stove, quickly grabbing a fork and moving each cookie delicately onto a large plate. He dropped more dough balls onto the tray before slipping it back into the oven.

With that done, he threw off the mitt and placed the cookies in front of L. "Careful."

L always waited two minutes and forty seconds before biting into his first cookie. In this time, Light fetched him a cup of sugar-filled coffee. He then sat across from L and began to eat his sandwich as he waited for the cookies to bake.

Two minutes and forty seconds later, L let out a noise of appreciation. Light smiled as L's teeth sank in for a second bite. Each cookie took two bites to consume. Light had quickly perfected the size so that this was always true.

Eight minutes after that, Light had another batch of cookies in front of L and another tray in the oven. L ate three cookies from his plate, shifting the others so that new cookies would have plenty of room. These he would bring to his computer and eat while he worked.

Light asked. "Do you have another case?"

L nodded. "It won't take more than an hour, if you wanted to do something."

"...Do you?"

L thought for a moment. Another cookie absently made its way into his mouth and he smiled. He chewed the cookie, swallowed, and said. "I will have Watari drive you to the bookstore."

Light looked at him with great curiousity. He knew L once again hid his face from the public, and therefore it made sense only Light would be going, but he wondered why the bookstore of all places.

"You can pick up a copy of a lovely book I found online." L continued. "The entire book is full of cookie recipes that look positively delicious."

Light chuckled. "Okay, L."

L spoke again. "You can choose some new books, if you like."

Light smiled. He replaced the mitt on his hand and removed the final tray from the oven. Cookies moved to L's plate, Light began to wach the dishes. He was taken aback as L stood beside him and moved him out of the way.

"Watari is waiting." L looked at him. "Go to the bookstore."

L was not taking no for an answer. Light kissed L's forehead before going off to meet Watari. As soon as he was gone, L looked to the water. He lifted a dish between two fingers, a washcloth in his other hand, carefully held between thumb and forefinger. He concentrated as he moved the cloth to touch the plate.

_This is not working._

L was still trying to wipe the dish when Light returned. Light walked into the kitchen, trying to figure out why L was still standing there. A chuckle ascaped as he realized L would not grip either object enough to manage to wipe the dish clean. Light walked up behind him and slid his arms around L to take the cloth and dish from him. L stood still as Light washed the dishes in cold water.

Light drew back, a smile on his face. He moved to L's side to dry the dishes. He did not speak, merely did the dishes beside L.

He placed each dish in its proper place and removed the plug from the sink. "There." he smiled.

L chewed delicately on his thumb. "Did you find the book? I told Watari to direct you to it."

"I did." Light motioned into the hallway. "It's on the desk by your computer. I figured you would want to find something."

"I trust your judgement." L said dismissively. "Did you find anything for yourself?"

Light nodded. "Of course."

"Good."

They relocated to the investigation room. Light sat on the couch, flipping through the cookbook. He marked a few recipes, deciding on one of them for L's dinner that evening.

Light looked up at L's back. The detective was typing away. Light thought about how accustomed he had become to that sound and wondered what he would do without it.

Half an hour later, Light was running to the kitchen for another plate of cake.

-T.B.C.-

So here is the first chapter of the sequel to "Sic Transit Gloria!" I have an outline done for quite a few chapters... I guarantee this will be at least fifteen chapters. That's all planned out, but more are on their way.

I missed you guys!


	2. Chapter 2

Light rustled in his sleep before awaking. He smiled as conciousness joined him, and he remembered the past few days. Most important in his mind was when L had asked -demanded, really- Light to go home with Soichiro and return with a selection of his clothing and possessions. Light, of course, had agreed, happy to stay with L for the time being.

The teenager looked over to said detective. L was curled up behind him, sleeping, as his laptop sat on the bedside table open and ready for use. Light smiled as he sat up and stretched. He looked over to his own small wooden table, arm extending. Fingers clasped his watch and pulled it closer so that he could read the time.

The watch had been a present from his father; Light had always worn it after that. He looked at it fondly, reading the hands as they showed the time 7:03. One finger ran down the side and he frowned. He turned it to look more closely. He knew two of the knobs were for adjusting the time, but it was the third that caught his attention. He could not remember what it was used for.

Curiously, he pressed it quickly. When it did not immediately do anything, he pressed it again. And again. Chocolate eyes widened as a tiny section fell away and a piece of paper slid out. He carefully looked at it as fingers delicately gripped it.

_Misa Amane... Second Kira...Ryuk...Rem...Higuchi...God...Battle with L... confinement ...memories...Ray Penber..._

Light dropped the watch and paper and gripped his head. A scream tore itself from his throat, fingers grasping at his head. He barely had the sense to tuck the watch and paper beneath the blankets before L was looking at him with large, worried eyes.

L had woken up immediately as Light began to scream. "Light? Are you alright?"

Light was shaking slightly. He looked to L, praying that his thoughts were not written on his face, in his eyes. Lips parted but rather than speak, he threw his arms around L. He grasped the detective to him, not wanting to believe the memories he knew were true.

"L... I'm sorry I awoke you." Light whispered. "It was a nightmare."

"What were you dreaming?" L rubbed soothing circles over Light's back.

"I...You..." Light thought quickly. "We... We were too late to... to catch Higuchi..."

L used one hand to grip Light's hidden chin and tilt his head back. "Higuchi is no more, Light. You do not have to worry about him again."

"I... I know. It was irrational."

"Dreams often are." L said softly.

Light's eyes searched L's face. L knew he had been Kira. And yet they lay entangled in each other's limbs every night. Light looked down, frowning. If L could entangle his enemy, so could Light.

If the memories were even true.

_Of course they are. Fake memories cannot be implanted. _Light frowned then smiled. _That means... I began to change the world! _

Light pulled away from L, small smile twisting his lips. "I know."

L watched as Light reached under the blankets and pulled out his watch. He held it almost uncomfortably as he crawled from beneath the blankets and, with a murmur of "bathroom," stood. He palmed his phone on the way out the door.

Light closed the bathroom door behind him and leaned against them. He held up his phone, hands shaking slightly as he texted Misa. He asked if she would meet up with him later that day.

Her answer was immediate and obviously joyful. He smiled softly at the "Of course, Light! I'll meet you anytime!"

He sent off a message giving both a time and the name of a nearby restaurant. He pocketed the phone and looked in the mirror. Fingers ran through his hair as he sighed. He turned from the mirror and headed out of the door.

After quickly dressing and fixing his compliant hair, Light entered the investigation room. L's back was to him as the detective typed away on his computer. Light walked up behind him, noting the case notes on the screen. This was the fourth murder case L had worked on since returning. Most cases were more petty- the crime rate had plummeted since Kira.

Light gingerly sits in his own chair, scooting next to L. He reads over L's shoulder, the information sinking in without him really thinking about any of it.

L inconspiciously glanced over. His lips curved downwards slightly as he saw how very tense Light was that morning. The strict perch on the edge of the seat was a far cry from Light's usual lax pose.

_Is the dream bothering him so much? Quite unlikely... _

L cannot help but think that it merely looks like Light is acting. _He is doing a poor job today. He has not yet even requested breakfast. Light, what aren't you telling me?_

Light looked over, hands in his lap. "I'll be going out for a little while tonight."

L met Light's gaze. "A date, Light?"

"Not at all, L." Light shook his head. "Misa merely wanted to meet up."

"Ah. Miss Amane..." L said softly.

L always was the better actor. With barely any effort at all, he had Light thinking he was jealous of Misa Amane over what could hardly even qualify as a date.

_What will you do now, Light?_

Light rested his hand on L's leg. "It's not a date, L."

_You don't even really think it is, do you? Not anymore, at least.. You're not that stupid._

"I trust you, Light." L looked into slightly guilty chocolate eyes. _Since when has your guard been so low?_

"That's good." Light said softly with a small smile.

L returned his case as Light stood and distractedly left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

"Light!"

He looked with some resignation at Misa. He instinctively stood straighter as she approached; a smile curled her glossy lips upward. Delicate hands gripped his back as she embraced him, cheek pressing against his shirt. He patted her back before disentangling himself.

"Let's go in, Misa," he said quietly.

I have so much to ask you.

It seemed almost as if Misa heard the thought. She stepped back and looked him over, scrutinizing his face very carefully. She nods and grasps his hand, leading his into the fancy looking restaurant. Her small skirt bounced with every step.

She boldly walked up to the host and requested a private table. She gave him a gentle smile and flashed her large doe eyes. The host grabbed onto two menus with a shaky hand and asked them to follow. Misa smiled back at Light triumphantly as they followed the host between booths and tables, people glancing up at the two. Half of the room was jealous of Misa. The other half was just as jealous of Light.

The host led them into the back where most tables were empty. One table sat alone in the corner, a wall built around the round table. Light and Misa had to take a small step up to reach the platform on which the table stood. Misa slid along the round bench, watching as Light did the same.

"Here are your menus." The host kept his eye on the table. "What would you like to drink?"

"Water." Light said as he began to look over the menu.

"I'll have the same as Light!" Misa grinned.

The host nodded and backed away. As soon as he was gone, Misa looked seriously at Light. She leaned forward slightly.

"What do you want to ask me?"

Light hid his surprise well, but she guessed it anyway. "I know you well enough to know when you have a question," Misa chuckled.

Misa doesn't know anything... but the Kira link would explain why she's always been around.

"Misa, I do need to ask you something... about Kira." He looked at her pale face.

She smiled broadly. "Do you have your notebook?"

Light bit back a frown. "I'm Kira."

"Of course, silly!" she laughed. "You had me give up mine, but Rem, my shinigami, touched me with a piece of Note, and told me everything!"

"Rem... can I talk to her?"

Misa frowned. "She hasn't seen me since Higuchi died..." A knowing look appeared on her face. It was incredibly out of place.

She opened her mouth as the waiter approached. "Have you decided what to order, or do you need a few more minutes?"

Light and Misa both took a sweeping glance at the menu and ordered the first dish that sounded good. The waiter wrote quickly before removing himself from their presence once more.

"I found a piece of my notebook," Light whispered. "So I have my memories back. I haven't gone back to gather the notebook, though. Do you have yours?"

She pouted. "No. Higuchi had it and I think it was in his car when he died."

Light mused, "I wonder if he killed himself, then."

Misa leaned forward and whispered, "I think Rem killed him. She was afraid your plan would be screwed up."

"That's an interesting theory, and quite likely," Light frowned, "If she had not, we would have had no more problems."

"Well, you had one, so where is that one?"

Light looked at the table. Misa thought he was merely remembering where it was hidden.

This counts as betraying L's trust, doesn't it? But I am Kira. I managed to start changing the world... that is obvious, proven by the fact that L has so few cases. No, this isn't about L at all. I can do this.

"I buried it." He told her exactly where.

He was so happy I wasn't Kira after Higuchi. He never said it but I could tell. He didn't want me to be his enemy.

Can I be his enemy again?

This isn't about L! This is about protecting the innocent people from criminals. He of all people should understand that. But no, we'll be careful... he'll never catch me.

"What should I do?" Misa murmured.

What should I do? She'll listen to everything I say. I can't let her know what is between me and L... yes, what is between us will stay between us. He told me months ago him as a man and as a detective were different people. Certainly I can manage the same thing? Of that I am certain. I will be Light and Kira, just as I was before.

"I need you to dig up the notebook and act as Kira."

"Won't you be Kira, Light?"

Light shook his head. "Not right now."

"Because of L?"

Light said smoothly. "You let me take care of L. You concentrate on criminals."

Misa smiled as the waiter brought forth their food. Light looked down at his, no longer very hungry.

L... you will understand my philosophy.

"You're almost done with school, aren't you, Light?" Misa asked.

And so the mindless chatter began. Light chatted the best he could with thoughts full of L and Kira.

-T.B.C.-

Thanks so much to the lovely Deathnotebliss for offering to be my beta and going through with it. :)

Updates for these two weeks will be slower than I wish- I'm terribly sorry. I'm incredibly stressed right now. Half my family- including the members I'm closest to- are moving and I'm helping. I apologize for any delays!


	4. Chapter 4

L smiled as the elevator opened but frowned as he saw Light. A frown tugged at Light's lips as well, no matter how hard the teen was trying to bite it back. Light walked into the room, fingers running through his hair.

"Light, how was your dinner?"

"It was delicious L." Light forced a small smile. "Misa is just as loud as ever, though."

L was unconvinced by the smile. "Mhm."

"I'm going to shower, L." Light said softly.

L watched Light walk into the hallway. The detective leaned back in his seat, looking up at the ceiling. His Light was quite the enigma. It worried him, though, that Light had suddenly begun seeing Misa Amane once more. He had been acting so strangely...

_Don't you dare betray me, Light. I will not let you escape._

With those thoughts, L stood and made his way towards the bedroom. He sat on the bed, patiently waiting for Light to make his appearance.

Light sighed as the warm water hit his face. Hands were held palms up by his sides, gathering the droplets. Rivulets and streams ran over his body as he stood still. He watched intently as his hands filled with water before the liquid continued its path to the floor, dripping swiftly from his fingers to splatter on the ground. He had washed and was done, but he could not bring himself to move.

Reluctantly, he reached forward and stopped the water flow. He stood like that, hand on the faucet, dripping, for three minutes and twenty seven seconds.

Not that he was counting, or anything.

L tapped his foot on the carpet. He understood that Light took time to primp and preen, but L wanted him by his side _now_. The detective debated standing and retrieving Light himself.

Light slipped on his red boxers before he hung up his fluffy towel and headed for the bedroom. He entered to see L standing from his position on the bed.

L froze as Light entered. The detective sat back down, watching as Light wordlessly made for his side of the bed. Light glanced over at L as he pulled away the covers. One knee rested on the mattress, detective and teenager staring in silence, L trying to read Light's slightly intrigued expression, Light finding L's shoulder overly interesting. Light could tell L was watching his face, looking for an emotion to give away what he was thinking, but he refused to look into those obsisian eyes. L's shoulder was a much safer target for his gaze.

Light sat, legs dangling over the side of the bed, and looked away, instead becoming interested in his bedside table. L completely stood and walked along the length of the bed until he stood at the head. He too pulled back the covers and sat. He drew his legs to his chest, looking curiously at Light.

"I am glad you enjoyed your dinner." L said as he lifted the blankets and slid in.

Light moved backwards, legs lifting and sliding beneath the covers. He gripped them gently, dropping them only once he was comfortably laying on the mattress.

"It would have been more pleasing to eat with you." Light said gently.

_Especially because she would not have had the chance to convince me to be Kira again... No. She didn't convince me. I didn't need to be convinced._

L draped an arm over Light, but the teen tensed. Light moved away from L's light touch. L decided he did not like that and moved closer, trying again. Light sank into the bed and did not move away again.

Light was trapped against L's chest. Hot breath wisped over the hair at the nape of his neck, fine hairs floating along before laying against his skin once more. A shiver made its way down his back.

"L..." he breathed.

_It's so easy to forget._

Teeth gently nipped at Light's ear. The teen released a soft contented sound.

_A wish. I wish it was easy to forget. _

Light nestled back against L, soft breathy chuckle escaping as a particular hardness ground against his backside. "A problem, L?"

"I would not call it a problem, as Light is here to take care of it." L whispered.

Light rolled over in L's arms and pressed a kiss to L's neck. _I can do this. L did when he thought I was Kira. L is not better than me. If he can do it, so can I._

L ran his hand up and down Light's bare side, smiling gently. Light lay still, eyes closed and small smile dancing on his lips. The detective made no moves the go any further despite his obvious need.

_I will show you what you mean to me, Light. I won't let Kira ever take you from me again._

Light shifted onto his stomach as L continued running his hand over smooth flesh. He relaxed into the mattress, head buried in the pillow. L slowly sat up, working not to disturb the teen in front of him.

Hands moved to Light's back. Light turned his head, shifting his upper body slightly so that he could look at L. The usually emotionless face showed only care as L traced indistinguishable patterns and symbols along Light's back and shoulders.

Light hated to end the gentle care L was showing him, but he propped himself up and reached for L's face. One hand gently gripped his chin, pulling the detective towards him. L smiled gently at the soft contact, Light barely gripping onto him.

L placed one hand over Light's as he kissed him. The detective kept it chaste, although he could tell Light would gladly have allowed him to go further. L pulled back, fingers wrapping around the hand Light still held to his chin. Light did not question as L gently pushed Light to his stomache. Light lay as L silently commanded, unsurprised when L moved to straddle his back.

The tender care continued. Light rested his head on his crossed arms, content.

_I won't lose you. _L pressed his hands against Light's shoulder blades.

_I can't betray his trust. But I must. _Light frowned unthinkingly. _I have to play both parts. I don't think I'll be able to be as strong as I was before... there is no point in lying to myself. It will be different this time. _

L noticed the frown and pressed harder. _Don't think of anything but me, Light. What did you and Misa speak about that troubles you? I do not trust Miss Amane._

Lips parted in a contented noise. _I won't be able to kill him._

_Would I be able to turn Light in?_

_I can convince Misa not to try to kill him... I'll tell her it would seem suspicious... she'll believe me..._

_I could turn in Miss Amane, should she become a hazard... but my Light... _

_I can't kill him._

_I can't end his life._

Light opened his eyes as L moved off of him. The detective made as if to stand, but Light grabbed onto his wrist.

"Where are you going?"

L almost thought he heard worry in that voice. But this was Light, master mask maker...

_Not recently. Not since the Kira case ended..._

Yes, that was worry.

"I have a problem to take care of, remember? I hate leaving anything unsolved." L said softly.

Light blushed but seemed to be ignoring it. "Get back here." He gently commanded.

L sat back as Light scrambled to sit up. The teenager somewhat hesitantly ran his fingers along L's pants. When his hand reached L's groin, he moved upwards to undo the button and slowly pull down the zipper. Light pulled them down just enough to pull L's boxers far enough away to reach in and gently grip the detective's arousal.

Light's hand easily slid along L. The detective's own hands twisted the sheets as he watched Light, desire swirling in obsidian orbs.

_I want you._

L, in his hazily pleasure filled mind, registered that this was not how he had wanted this to go. He reached and stopped Light's hand. The teenager looked up at him in some surprise. L removed Light's hand as he leaned forward.

Gentle hands pressed against Light's chest, a smile delicately gracing L's face as he tenderly pushed Light back. Light gripped L's shoulders, trusting the detective but instinctively unable to release him.

Light fell backwards, laying spread on his back, feet resting on either side of the pillow L had rested against. L crawled forward, pulling his pants to his knees. He propped up on his feet and continued pulling the fabric. He knelt again and finished removing the jeans. Fingers danced on Light's thigh.

"L..." Light whispered, almost to himself.

L gently rubbed his hand over the front of Lights boxers. He was soon rewarded by a growing bulge beneath his fingers. With his other hand he began to remove his own boxers. It proved to be a slightly difficult task when using only one hand, but L managed.

Light lifted his hips as L hooked his fingers in Light's boxers and peeled them from Light's skin. "Light."

Light looked into L's dark eyes questioningly, but L did not continue to speak. He instead stood from his position and pulled open the bedside table's drawer. Light watched him carefully.

_This feels... Is this how he felt when he thought I was Kira? It couldn't have been so bad. We only shared tiny touches... Was it this difficult for him to even do that?_

L situated between Light's legs, watching caramel eyes as he spread lube over three fingers. Light barely jerked as the first slid inside of him. L's other hand was sliding along his member, pleasure overriding any discomfort Light might have felt. Light was thankful for that. Even if Light would never admit it, L knew.

Light felt as L slipped another finger alongside the other. L spread his fingers, searching for the spot he knew so well. As he succeeded, Light gasped. L triumphantly rubbed both fingers over the small bundle of nerves, enjoying the breathy noises escaping Light's mouth.

_That's right, Light, think only of me..._

L reluctantly pulled back his sticky fingers. Light barely had time to return to regular breathing as L coated himself in lube. Large chocolate eyes beggingly looked up to L as Light shifted slightly, resting fully on the small of his back as he tried to wrap his legs aorund the slow detective. L, seemingly taking Light's wide-eyed pleading as permission to continue, slowly began to push into the teenager.

Light could not help but think that this seemed different. L was unusually tender, small brushes of his hand continually being applied to Light's thighs. The detective moved slower than necessary, and to Light it seemed like torture.

"L... please."

_Not until you are trembling and crying with pleasure, Light._

L ignored the plead and continued sliding in slowly. Light reached up to grip L's shoulders, trying to silently convince to man to just _move. _L was more stubborn than even Light and refused.

Light tried to move with L, but the detective merely stilled. Light, with the smallest amount of anger, stopped his movement. At this, L continued his torturous pace.

"...L..." Light whimpered.

L batted away the hand that tried to attend to his erection. "None of that, Light."

Light frowned. L brushed his fingers along Light's cheek, moving slightly. Chocolate eyes grew wide as L struck his prostrate.

"Oh... L..." Light gasped as L continued doing so.

L wondered how much more of this he could take. Luckily for him, Light could no longer take anymore. The teen trembled slightly, desperately needing L to finish what he started.

"L... please." Light cried out.

L smiled and increased his pace. Light threw his head back as L pounded into him. L's hand wrapped around Light, working to bring him to completion.

Light cried L's name as he came over L's fingers. He could feel L's own seed washing his walls, and he was content. L slowly pulled from Light, situating beside him. He knew Light would soon ask for a shower, and in they would both go.

Instead, L was surprised as Light rolled onto his side and rested his head on L's shoulder. "L..."

"Yes, Light?"

Light looked up at L but he could not speak. A hand gently ran down L's cheek before laying at his side. L smiled and leaned down to kiss Light's forehead.

_I swear this. I won't let you go Light!_

"Do you want to shower?" L asked softly.

Light shook his head. "In the morning."

Light knew he would regret waiting, but for the moment he did not care. He avoided the sticky section on the sheets, L distastefully wiping his hand on the side of the sheets. Laundry would have to be done in the morning. That was a certainty.

L wrapped his arms around Light. The teenager was slightly tense, and that worried and intrigued L. They lay in silence, but neither could be taken by sleep.

_I must find a way to be Kira under L's nose. With Misa at my side, I can do this. But it will never be the same..._

_I can handle it. _Light told himself.

_Light... you're slipping away, aren't you? What happened this morning that changed you so and took you from me? I will find out, Light. You can fool everyone. Everyone but me._

L swore to find out just what Light was hiding as Light swore to keep it hidden.

_Only one of us will win._

_-T.B.C.-_

Here is the beta'ed version. :) (Thanks so much again!)

I promise the next chapter will be up sooner than this one! I hope it made up for the wait!_  
_


	5. Chapter 5

L drifted awake reluctantly. At first he could not remember why he did not want to awake- it was a feeling, thoughts betraying him for perhaps the first time. He opened his eyes, surprised that he slept so well. He looked over to the other side of the bed and the beginnings of the smile that had begun to grace his lips slipped away.

The bed was empty. L sat up, throwing the covers away from himself. He disentangled from the bed covers and padded towards the hallway. He could see a light on in the kitchen and the room became his destination.

L stopped in the doorway as the scene in front of him unfolded. Light gripped a spoon in his hand, but it was completely dry. The cereal in front of him had settled into a soggy mass of wheat. L frowned as he tried to read Light's expression. The teen was glaring almost helplessly. Eyebrows furrowed, Light's expression would have fit on his face while taking an exam- not while eating breakfast.

"Light?"

Light barely looked up at the sound of his name. His chin tilted up before returning to its demure position. L frowned at this.

_Light..._

"Are you feeling okay?"

Light looked up at that. "Of course. I'm...merely thinking. It's nothing to worry about." He gave a small smile.

L passed Light and began his search of the cupboards. His fingers had clenched the box of a promising cake when he heard the obvious sound of a phone vibrating. He pulled out the box and set it on the counter.

L inconspicuously glanced over beneath his mop of black hair. He watched as Light pulled out his phone, grimacing when he read the caller ID.

"Hello?" Light held the phone to his face.

L rummaged in the drawer for a knife.

"Yeah... You did? Alright... Yeah, of course... Look, I- fine. Until then. Bye."

L looked at his perfect cake, slightly regretful as he made the first cut. He noticed Light worriedly glancing over at him. The detective concentrated on his cake and Light looked back to the table.

"Anything... interesting, Light?" L looked intently at Light.

Light let out a small chuckle. "Interesting is the best word for it, I suppose."

L walked up behind Light. He gently placed his hand on the brooding boy's shoulder. "Are you certain you are okay, Light?"

Light nodded. "I just need to think for a little while."

"Will you tell me what is on your mind?"

"Someday." Light said softly. "You'll know."

L frowned, but it was clear Light was done speaking. He returned to his position at the counter, lifting his knife in his hand. He glanced worriedly at Light before continuing.

L arranged two pieces on his plate before cleaning up after himself. He began walking to the investigation room, stopping in the doorway as if it were a second thought.

"I will be working on a case all morning. It has attracted my attention and must be dealt with immediately." L announced without turning around.

L glanced back when Light was silent. The boy nodded, staring into his bowl of cereal. It looked to L that the teenager was preparing his mask for the day.

_Damn it, Light... _

Light glared at his bowl. He prodded the unidentifiable mess with his spoon before sighing and standing. He took the bowl in one hand, dumping its contents in the drain. He set the bowl and spoon on the counter. He did not have to worry about L complaining about having been left dishes to do- L never did them.

He stood still, staring at the now empty bowl. _ Last night... it's as if he knew. L... do you have any idea how difficult you are making this for me? _

_Can I do this?_

_I have to. No one else can, after all. Misa would have difficulties working on her own- I can't leave such important work to her! Misa's not an heir. _

_L doesn't have to know. He will find out someday, undoubtedly. I'll just have to be ready for him._

L sat down at his computer but did not begin to work. He sourly began to eat his cake. He had expected more from the piece. He distastefully stared at the piece on his fork. Any other day it would be perfectly wonderful.

"L."

Light walked in to see the staring match between detective and cake. Unfortunately for L, cake did not have to blink and therefore had an unfair advantage. Surely L would know that?

"I...I'm going out again, okay?" Light asked gently. He prayed L could not hear the guilt he felt in his voice.

_I'm sorry, L._

"Come here." L set aside his plate.

Light stepped forward without any traces of hesitance. L reached for Light's hand. Light stood still as L gripped his hands in his own.

"I'll see you when you return." L murmured.

Light slipped from L's grasp as he pressed a kiss against L's forehead. He had already turned and was walking away when L tilted his head up for a more satifying kiss. L frowned at Light's receding back.

Light stepped into the sunlight and blinked. He stood for a moment, eyes adjusting to the sudden brightness. Soon he was on his way, hands in pockets as he walked down the street. He looked straight ahead, ignoring the walkers on either side of him.

He walked quickly through an alleyway, hands deep in his pockets. Eyes shifted from side to side even once he was on the busy streets again. Only a few more blocks...

_L... You're making this harder than ever before. And you don't even know it yet! How are you going to use our relationship to your advantage once you find out? I know you will... I'll have to wait and see._

Light shook his head, clearing it of unwanted thoughts. He sighed as the park came into view.

_Don't you understand why I have to do this? This time... this time I won't be so foolish._

"Liiiight!"

He had to hold his ground as Misa barreled into him. He could feel her small hands digging into his back; He carefully disengaged.

"Hello, Misa." Light said politely.

Misa held up her overly large purse. "I did as you said, Light!" she went as if to hand it over. "It's yours now, right?"

Light shook his head. "No. I need you to take over for now."

"Why... okay, Light." She said softly.

"I can't act suspiciously, Misa." Light said patiently. "We are going to have to be careful."

"Do you want Misa to work all alone?" She pouted.

Light looked out into the park. He watched a small girl run through the gardens, her brother chasing after her. Light felt the corners of his mouth twitch.

"No." He said finally. "We- I mean I- will find someone to help you."

"Thank you Light!"

He nodded and watched as her eyes watched over his shoulder. The large grin slipped from her painted lips. Light turned to look.

Light saw a familiar limo pulling away from the curb. He saw only a flash of the driver's face, but he recognized the pale flesh and white hair.

_Watari... Was he following me? I purposefully picked the park because I know L never sends him into this part of the city..._

Light looked back to Misa. "I'll find someone for you as soon as possible."

Misa smiled again. Light did not wait for her respond as he turned on his heel and walked away from her.

-T.B.C.-

I hope everyone's enjoying it so far. :) Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed and alerted! It means everything to me, as sappy as it sounds. ;P


	6. Chapter 6

_I have to find a supporter to assist Misa._

Light looked slyly from his book. L's back was to him as the detective crouched in front of his computer. Light watched him, lost in thought. L barely moved as he typed rapidly.

It had only been a smattering of hours since he had seen Misa in the park- L had been hard at work since he returned. Light thought nothing of it until L demanded Watari, not Light, bring in a plate of cake. Light could not help but wonder if something other than a case was on L's mind.

_L's already suspicious. He's easy to read if you know what to look for._

Light stared at the letters on the white paper, eyes running over the same sentence time and time again._ I remember pro-Kira specials... Did L tape them? I am certain a worthy supporter would appear in such a show..._

L lifted his teacup to his lips, a frown slightly curving his lips. Most would not even see it. _Light is planning something... 76% chance it is entirely negative... How do I stop what I don't know what is happening?_ And that disturbed L. He _didn't_ know what Light was planning.

_But I can find out._

Light frowned. _I could search the videos if Watari wasn't constantly watching the camera feeds. I need him out of the way... but how?_

Light listened as L called to Watari. The man swiftly pushed open the door to the investigation room and entered. He walked to L's side, waiting there for further words.

L lifted his empty plate. "I need more cake."

Watari furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm afraid that was your last one. I shall have to run out for another."

L looked to Watari. "Please do."

Watari took the plate as he left. Light bit back a grin. _Someone's on my to find the tapes... I can hardly stand up and say 'I'm off to search your records.' _

Light held onto his book tightly as he stretched, thumb between pages to mark his spot. A slight yawn escaped his mouth before he could bite it back. As he settled once more, ready to figure out a plan, he eyed the book in his very hands.

_Of course!_

"I'll be right back in." Light held up his book. _He knows how quickly I read these._

"Did you finish?" L's eyes searched Light's face.

"Yeah."

Light turned from L. He couldn't explain it, but he felt that if he looked at L for too long, the detective would read in his expression what he was about to do.

As soon as he was in the hallway, a door between him and L, Light quickened his pace. He rushed down the hallway, past the kitchen. He stopped in front of an innocent door, twisting the doorknob with satisfaction.

With that, he was in the records room. It was surprisingly neat and tidy considering the fact that Matsuda was always the one to remove or replace tapes and papers. He was thankful for Matsuda's occasional organization as he began searching the titles of tapes.

_Here we are..._ Light pulled out a specific tape. _Misa can search these..._

Light had little time to be choosy. He pulled out multiple tapes, praying that L would not decide to suddenly open the closed case and need any of these tapes. The Kira case was over- these tapes had not been touched in months.

Tapes in hand, Light exited the room. He swiftly shut the door with his foot and rushed down the hallway into the bedroom he shared with L. He mindlessly pulled out his suitcase, tapes tumbling from his arms to the waiting carrier. He zipped it shut before tucking it into its hiding place beneath the bed. Surely L would trust him enough to not suddenly search his stuff?

Maybe.

Light knelt in front of the bookshelf L had kindly allowed him to move into the bedroom. He picked out a book at random. Light stood straight, pulling form his pocket his cell phone.

He sent a text off to Misa- not the first, and most certainly not the last. He asked- told- her to visit the investigation headquarters, and to bring the hideously large bag she called her purse. For once, he was thankful of the size of purse she chose to carry.

L looked up briefly as Light walked into the room. He reached out a hand, demanding Light to approach. Light understood the silent signal and stepped forward. L took the book from Light's hand, reading over the title and author.

Only slightly taken aback, Light waited for the return of his book. L handed it back over without comment. The detective pushed back his chair and stood, facing Light.

"A good choice." He said finally.

Light gave a small smile. "I've read it once before."

"I remember it..." L frowned. "I believe it was the last book I read for pleasure purposes."

The smile on Light's face vanished, but L only shrugged. "I would not trade this life for anything, Light." L took his turn to smile, albeit a slightly creepy one.

"But... you're so often in danger, L." Light frowned. "Wouldn't a safer life be-"

"Not at all, Light." L said in a firm voice. "I would not sacrifice justice for my own happiness."

_Although I wonder if I mean that anymore... I would not have been able to turn you in, had you been Kira. _

Light could only hope that his confusion was not written on his face. He felt as fingers slipped between his own, strong hand gripping his. He would not question why L chose that moment to clutch his hand, nor why the detective leaned in close to gently press a small kiss against his cheek.

L pulled away almost sadly. He gave Light's hand a squeeze before releasing him. The detective returned to his seat, effectively dismissing Light.

_Stop trying to confuse me, L. It's even worse when you aren't even doing it on purpose._

_As far as I know. _Light concluded.

Light was barely comfortable on the couch when L's voice met his ears. "Misa Amane is at the door."

_That was faster than I expected._

"Shall I let her in?" L said monotonously.

"Yeah." Light sighed as he sat aside his book.

L frowned. He could only see the cameras to the front door- Watari normally watched all the others. It bothered L that he now would not know what Light and Misa Amane were doing as soon as she no longer stood outside.

Light ignored the obvious sounds of displeasure L made and headed to the front door to let Misa in.

L watched as Misa bounced in place, hand clutching at a large purse. To L, who of course did not have experience with purses but merely an observant eye, it looked that it was currently empty. He decided that he would have to look at it again as she left.

Light walked into L's view then. Misa released a happy squeal before she ran to his side. The two turned and walked out of the camera's view.

Misa clutched to Light's arm as they walked through the hallways. Light wasted no time, immediately taking her to the bedroom and hidden tapes.

"Here. Watch these and find someone to help you." Light muttered.

Misa nodded. "Of course, Light!"

She opened her purse and carefully relocated the videos. Light returned the now empty suitcase to its place beneath the bed. She was looking at him slightly expectantly when he turned to face her.

_What do you want, Misa?_

Misa opened her lipstick-stained mouth to speak, but a bright look entered her eye and she closed it. Light almost began to wonder what she had been about to say, but instead decided to completely ignore it.

As it turned out, it was a good thing.

L waited a moment before standing from his position. His trust in Light at the moment was shaky enough- add a certain blond into the picture and there was an earthquake. He did not have to bother asking himself how much surveillence was rude to Light- he did not altogether care.

He could hear them in the hallway. A door slammed shut- he wondered which it was. Rather than sit there wondering, he headed from the investigation room to the hallway. Here he could hear soft whispers.

_Light, what are you doing with her?_

L was not known for tact. He stood only momentarily before the bedroom door. He pushed it open without knocking. It was, after all, _his _bedroom door.

Misa and Light both immediately turned to him. He noticed just as quickly that Misa Amane's purse looked larger than it had when she walked in.

"I do hate to interrupt." L said the lie smoothly.

Light shook his head. "You're not interrupting anything."

L eyed Misa's purse. "Are you stealing Light-kun's possessions?"

Misa shook her head. "I'm taking back some of my stuff I lent him!"

L looked unbelievingly to Light. "You borrowed her possessions?"

Light seemed to hesitate a moment before saying. "I... it was embarassing."

"What did Light-kun borrow?" L turned his attention back to Misa.

She put a finger to her lip secretively and whispered. "That I cannot tell you. I would hate to shame Light!"

L appeared to be looking at Misa but slyly looked over to Light. The boy was rather red... Perhaps she told the truth. She was not bright enough to come up with such excuses on the spot.

"I see." L narrowed his eyes. "I will be in the investigation room. Light, I expect your return when Miss Amane leaves."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Misa Amane was not here very long." L commented as Light entered the room.

Light shrugged. "She wanted to set another lunch date in person."

"Date?"

"Time. Place." Light said reassuringly. "Not a relationship date, L."

"I would hope not." L muttered. "You have already allowed her to see that which you claim is too embarrassing to show _me._"

Light forced a genuine-looking smile on his face. He advanced behind L, arms draping over the detective's shoulders. He rested his head on L's, staying as still as he could.

"You know I would never do that." Light whispered. He hesitated before saying softly. "I'm sorry. I didn't... I didn't want you to see. It won't happen again, okay? There is nothing going on between Misa and I."

L said matter-of-factly. "There is a 3% chance you would search for another partner behind my back."

With that, Light stopped smiling and stood straight. "At least you gave a small percentage."

"It better stay that small." L mumbled, almost to himself.

Light wondered briefly if he heard threatening tones in L's voice. "It will." Light promised.

L leaned his head back to more efficiently see Light. Light gave him a small kiss, chuckling when L reached back to run his hand down Light's arm. Light pulled away, waiting until L was comfortably working before walking to his usual seat on the couch.

The teenager sat on the couch, lifting his book in one hand. He did not feel like reading, but he felt like it was a productive activity. As he leaned back, Watari walked in with a plate of cake.

-T.B.C.-

Wow. There are already as many reviews as there were chapters in the prequel. Thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed or alerted so far!


	7. Chapter 7

Sunday mornings were like all other mornings, in Light's opinion. He still awoke early to see L typing on the laptop. The only difference was that he had no classes to attend. Really, it was just as well. He had so few these days anyway, to him it was merely a waste of time.

Although, in a month that would also change. Exams were approaching- and so was the end of the school year. Light held onto his childhood dreams of joining the police force with his father, and every year brought him closer to finally succeeding.

Light held a hand to his mouth to hide his yawn. L looked over from his laptop to smile at the slightly groggy boy.

"Morning, Light." L looked to his laptop, fingers rapidly hitting the keys a moment more.

L set his laptop casually on the bedside table before moving closer to Light. L noted that Light did not move away as he had been the past few days.

_Since Friday. Has it only been two days?_

L thought for a split second. On Friday Light met Misa for dinner, and then on Saturday he had gone to the park and Misa had visited the headquarters.

_I had asked Watari to follow Light... I am glad I did. Meeting Misa Amane again? I would think Light would have chosen a farther place for his secret meeting... Did he think I would let him out of my sight so easily?_

Light released a contented noise as L wrapped his arms around him. Light lay with his face buried in L's white shirt, arms wrapped around the famous detective. L tightened his grip around Light.

_I won't let you go again Light. _L frowned to himself. _I can't let you know I'm suspicious. But how can I possibly let you walk free... Unsupervised..._

L figured he had about three hours to come up with a plan. Misa would undoubtedly contact Light sometime after breakfast to steal him from the headquarters again. _I will be ready, Amane._

Light smiled against L's shirt. So caught up in his new duties as Kira, he had almost forgotten how very _nice _it was to simply be held, to ignore everything else around him.

He decided he rather liked Sunday mornings, where detectives and suspects and victims were all the same.

L let go of Light reluctantly as Light's stomach released a small growl. "You should eat, Light." L smiled.

Light slowly sat up, back against the headboard. L maneuvered so that he sat in his trademark pose beside him, arms wrapped around his knees. Light made no move to stand, or any move to leave L at all.

"I'm not all that hungry." Light said with a small smile. Light nestled closer to L, leaning his head against the detective's shoulder. He held his arm against L, wanting-needing- the innocent contact.

L nodded. "I expected you to make such a claim. However, your stomach claims otherwise." L eyed Light's stomach as it growled again, proving his point.

"Alright then." Light shrugged off-handedly. "If you want to move."

L gave him a stern stare. "I said nothing about moving, Light."

L looked to the door expectantly. Light curiously changed his gaze from L to the door and back again. He barely had chance to go throught he cycle twice before the door was pushed open and required his full attention.

Watari carefully held a tray in his right hand as he pushed open the door with his left. He had been unsurprised with L's email request for him to bring in breakfast.

"Good morning." Watari smiled.

Light tried hard not to look at Watari suspiciously. The elderly gentleman didn't make a move to speak, so Light wasn't sure whether the old man saw Light's obvious frown. He handed L the requested breakfast, smiling gently at the two.

_I never thought pancakes could be that sugar-coated. _Light looked with some alarm upon the syrup and whipped cream covered pancakes.

Light sat up when Watari looked at him patiently, second plate in hand. The alarm dissipated as Watari handed him his own plate. Light looked appreciatively at the careful arrangement of strawberries.

"Thank you." Light said politely.

Watari smiled. "Anything else you two need..." He left off.

L was carefully observing his own stack from every angle. "Thank you, Watari."

Watari backed out of the room, politely closing the door behind him. Light watched him leave, but L dove right into the mess he called breakfast. Light chuckled to himself as he carefully began to eat.

L froze, fork nearly in his mouth, as Light's phone vibrated. He set it back on his plate, staring intently at Light. He watched the teen's hands as he leaned over, one hand holding onto his plate, stretching to reach his phone from the bedside table. He sat up straight again and opened his phone.

A small look of contentment crossed his face. Light looked at the few words, glad that Misa could occasionally do as he asked without messing up.

L frowned as he saw the small smile flit across Light's face. He moved as if to slide and lean against the headboard, eyes narrowing as he tried to read the words on Light's phone. He made out few words.

_Notebook? _L thought curiously. _What notebook would Misa have of Light's?_

_I should wait to say that she didn't mess up until I meet this Mikami Teru._ Light frowned.

He typed a quick 'good job' before dropping his phone onto the bed beside him. He glanced up to see L staring at him still.

_Good job? Why would Light be so happy Misa had his notebook? _L frowned at Light, waiting for an explanation.

"Misa." Light explained.

"Do you have plans for today?" L had an unfamiliar nasty taste in his mouth as he asked the question. He quickly lifted his fork to his lips, trying to leave behind the taste he knew had nothing to do with the food.

Light watched as L shoveled the sweetness into his mouth. "None."

L nodded, sated. "I must wait to continue working on my case." He announced. "Would you like to play tennis this morning?"

Judging by the small smile on Light's face, that was a positive. L stared across the room as he ate, mind far away from the oncoming game.

Light smiled into his pancakes. He knew Misa would eventually want more instruction, but for the moment she could wait. After all, if they moved too quickly, L would definitely know.

_Figures the one person I spend any time with is the only one who could ruin me. _

_I won't let him do that. I've done well so far. _

Light stood glancing from his empty plate to L's. The wide-eyed detective looked over, seemingly almost surprised by Light's movement.

"I can take your plate to the kitchen." Light offered.

L handed it over. "I will meet you at the court, Light."

Light had to think a moment. It was rare L requested a tennis match, despite both of their passions for the game. It had surprised him when he initially learned L had a court built into the building, but it had quickly dawned upon him that L could hardly go out doors for simple pleasures.

"Alright." Light nodded.

L was waiting patiently when Light arrived. He sat uncomfortably on the side bench, leaning against the wall. He eagerly stood as Light approached. In his hand were two rackets, a ball clenched in the other. He held the rackets out as Light approached.

"Thanks." Light took his racket from the detective's hand.

L began to walk around the net. He stood on the court and waited for Light to position himself.

"I would like to make a bet with you." L announced.

"And what does the winner receive?" Light smirked.

L cocked his head for a moment, mouth slightly open. He closed it as he looked at Light, slight smile curving his lips.

"That's up to the winner." L said casually.

Light gripped his racket. "Alright then."

L threw the ball in the air.

"I can't believe I lost." Light frowned.

L sat on the bench. His breath was barely heavy. He set his racket to the side and looked up at the standing Light. Light dropped his racket on top of L's. Light distastefully pulled at his shirt, trying to keep the sweaty material from pressing against his skin.

L stood before Light, thoughtful. Light waited for L to announce what he wanted for a prize.

_What could he want I don't give him anyway? _ Light thought to himself.

"A kiss, Light." L said almost mindlessly, face completely blank.

But when L's gaze landed on Light's, Light knew it was not mindless at all. Light hesitated, but L stood still, waiting. Light took a step closer to L, only a few inches from the detective. He rested his hands on L's hips, leaned forward the few inches and pressed his lips to L's.

The detective rested his hands on Light's back. The teen tensed, pulling away from L. L lowered his arms, frowning as Light took a step back. The only emotion L could faintly read on Light's purposefully blank face was guilt.

"You've been acting strangely." L accused.

Light shot back. "I'm not allowed to be nervous? I'm a person, L."

_Where is he coming from? _Light wondered. _Although, I must admit, I'm usually the much better actor... I've let myself slip._

_He must be worried. Light does not snap. Not at me._

"Nervous, Light?" L asked innocently. "I have my theories as to why that could be, but I'd prefer it if you told me yourself."

_Odds are he has no idea what's going on... Oh. _Light lit up. _Does he think it's because of Misa? He... L must think that I'm..._

"L, that's not it at all!" Light burst out.

L looked at him through narrowed eyes. "Not what, Light?"

"I'm not cheating on you with Misa." Light looked into dark eyes.

_He thinks that I think that he is cheating on... I'll go with that for now... it would be the perfect reason to insist he stay by my side. _

L looked over Light's face. "Mmn."

Light gently kissed L's cheek, "Trust me." He whispered.

Light turned his face away. L gingerly gripped the teen's chin between forefinger and thumb, gently turning Light's face back towards him. His thumb ran over Light's lower lip, almost sadly. His hand slid down Light's face, his neck, to rest solidly on his shoulder.

_Light just gave me the perfect excuse..._

L said quietly. "I should return to my work."

The investigation room was cold when they walked in. L frowned at the temperature, demanding that Light sit near him as he worked.

"One moment, okay?" Light said gently. "I'm going to get a blanket and change out of this shirt."

"I'll ask Watari why the temperature is not why it should be." L muttered.

Light quickly made his way down the hallway. He walked into the bedroom, heading directly for the bed and the blankets it held. Eyebrows rose as he saw his phone sitting on the sheets.

_Strange that I would forget it in here. _

Light lifted it, noticing he had a single message. He did not recognize the number, but quickly scanned the message. A twisted smile crossed his face at the signature.

_Mikami Teru_

Kira-sama, I was told this was your number by a Misa Amane. She gave me the notebook this morning. She told me that you have not been working because you are under suspicion. Is that true, Kira-sama? I hoped to meet you. I want to help you, Kira-sama. Mikami Teru.

_A little...eager, isn't he, to help someone who he hasn't even met? Whose name he doesn't know? _Light read it over once more. _At least he wants to help, right?_

Light stared at the lengthy message. So this Mikami was on stand-by. He would have to wait. Light slid his phone into his pocket before turning away from the bed altogether. He swiftly pulled open a dresser drawer, lifting out a carefully folded polo shirt. He turned to lay it out on the bed before peeling the sweaty one off of his back. He tossed it back onto the empty expanse that was the top of the dresser, eager to slip into the clean shirt. He smoothed it down with one hand. Swiftly, he tore a blanket from the bed and rushed back to L.

"We can thank Watari for the cold." L said rather sourly as Light walked into the room. "He believed we, being hot from our games below, would appreciate the cooler temperature."

L was on the couch, laptop in front of him. Light smiled gently as he sat next to the detective. He wrapped the blankets around their shoulders and settled in.

-T.B.C.-

First things first! So many thanks and apologies to my wonderful beta, Deathnotebliss! You can all thank her for being kind enough to help bring this all along!

And the dreadful news that always comes around this time of year. Now that school has started, updates are going to be slower. I'm going to try to have a chapter up once a week. More, if I possibly can. :( I'm sorry, everyone! I will not, absolutely will not, put it on hold, though.

Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note- This is a text mssage

Light walked out of class the next day with more than the boring talk of finals on his mind. Three more weeks and he would be done, he had to constantly remind himself. He walked along the sidewalk, automatically heading back to L's building.

"Liiiight!"

He turned his head to see Misa waving eagerly. She stood in the grass, dressed and ready for her upcoming shoot. Behind her was a man Light did not recognize.

_Is this Mikami Teru?_

He changed his path and casually strolled up to the odd pair. The man was dressed quite neatly, briefcase in one hand. He stood straight and tall, Light noted. He appeared to be the opposite of L.

"This is Mikami Teru." Misa motioned towards the stranger.

Light stood three yards from the two, looking them both over. As he looked, Mikami slowly went around Misa, approaching Light hesitantly.

"Light... is your name?" Mikami asked, almost to himself.

Light nodded. Mikami closed the distance betwwen them, stopping before the shorter teen. Light turned from him and begins to walk along the sidewalk. Mikami looked to Misa before following. Misa hurried to stay by their sides.

"What has Misa told you?" Light muttered under his breath once they were away from the other students.

"She said that Kira-sama was in no position to act." Mikami said quietly. "She is working with him, but was instructed to find another follower to assist her."

Light nodded. "I need you to take over as Kira for now."

Mikami looked over. "Are you in that difficult a position?"

_More than you two know. _"Yes."

Mikami nodded. "I will do whatever you tell me to do."

Misa quickened her step so that she walked on the other side of Light. "Light! I have some time before my next shoot! Let's go sit and talk in the park, okay? I wanna see the roses while they're blooming!"

Light hesitated before agreeing. "Fine."

Misa flashed him a large smile before stepping in front, leading the way. Light stared directly ahead, not wanting to see the bubbly blond or the dark-haired male.

_L will be expecting me home soon._

_How domestic._

They walked from the campus into the teeming masses on the sidewalk. Everyone hurried along, deep in their own thoughts and conversations. No one gave the odd trio a second glance as they continued. Light registered Misa's voice as she spoke to Mikami, but not her words. He avoided the people on either side of him, everyone rushing mindlessly all around him.

"This way, Light!" Misa looked back as she turned from the sidewalk into the grass.

_A shortcut._

Light sighed and stepped from the pavement. Misa walked faster, taking for the granted that the other two would follow. Mikami fell back to flank Light, walking beside the teenager. Light looked over to Mikami, unobservant of the uneven plane of grass in front of him. He stepped forward, only to find his feet hitting a mound of dirt. He instinctively reached out for support. Mikami's hands flew out to grab onto him, carefully helpign Light restore balance.

"Is my Kami okay?" Mikami asked in concern.

Misa looked back at that. "Light! What's wrong?"

Light looked up from his view of the grass. "Nothing, Misa, Mikami. I was thinking." _How long until L begins to wonder where I've run off to?_

Mikami nodded. Light looked from beneath brown hair to observe the man's face. It was there he read devotion, and nothing but.

"Here, Light!"

Light looked out at the park. He bit back a small sigh as Misa began running, pigtails shifting along her back. She looked back with a smile, as if teasing them. "I'll get there first!" She grinned and stuck out a small pink tongue.

Mikami looked as if he almost wanted to give her a challenge. Light said softly. "You can race her, if you want to encourage her."

"I won't leave you." Mikami said sincerely.

Light let a small smirk cross his face. "Hm."

The roses were in bloom, just as Misa had said. The arbors looked to Light as if they were designed to be a maze. Misa boldly strode right in, head whipping back and forth to see every blossom.

"We'll sit in the middle!" Misa said happily.

As it turned out, every path led to the middle. Misa ran ahead, leaving only happy giggles in her wake. Mikami and Light walked at their previous pace, patiently moving forward. Four turns and ten minutes later, they walked upon Misa sitting peacefully.

"It's so quiet in here." Misa whispered. "I can only hear the birds."

She looked up at the clear blue sky. Light sat in the grass, crossing his legs delicately. He had to smile gently at the sight of Misa.

"Sit down, Mikami." Light said when Mikami made no move to sit.

Mikami followed instruction. He sat next to Light, so close their knees brushed against each other. Light sat still, but glanced descretely at their touching limbs. He hid his slight frown, thinking that maybe it was just chance.

But when Mikami sent him an adoring glance, Light thought it might be something more than a chance touch. Misa was talking softly, the words falling on Light's ears, a nice and simple distrsaction from the thoughts on Mikami.

"So, Light, I think that Mikami will-" Misa was speaking.

"I will serve you, my Kami." Mikami said reverently.

Light shifted as Mikami rested one warm hand on Light's knee. Light nearly jerked away before cursing himself for almost doing so. He instead forced himself to stay put as Mikami gently ran his hand along his knee before pulling it away.

"Of course." Light said quietly.

Misa looked to Light. "I told him most of what you talked to me about when we met."

Light nodded. "Is it sufficient, Mikami?"

Mikami said in reply. "I would rather hear your voice explaining it."

And so Light began, speaking in soft tones about the Death Note and its rules.

"Oh! I have to go!" Misa squealed and lept to her feet.

Light looked up with slight alarm. "Misa?"

"Misa-Misa has a photo shoot!" Misa frowned. "I'm sorry Light! I'll think of you!"

Light watched her smooth down her skirts as she quickly made her way away from the group. Mikami glanced at her but was soon staring at Light.

Mikami reached for Light's hands. Light reluctanctly allowed him to take them, looking intently at a point over Mikami's shoulder.

_Too much longer and L will have Watari out looking for me. _

Mikami began to speak. To Light it sounded like a swear of loyalty.

_L will certainly have me on house arrest after criminals start dying. Everything has to be ready before then... I won't even be able to keep contact with Mikami. L would demand to see my phone._

"I need you to wait two months before you start writing names." Light said abruptly. "We'll have to have everything ready first."

Mikami nodded. "If that is what you wish."

Light continued, almost to himself. "We won't be able to meet up very much once we start..." He noticed the frown and then intent look Mikami gave him. "What?"

"Do you have to be anywhere?" Mikami asked, hoping that Light's reply would be negative.

Light shook his head. He glanced at his watch- he should have returned home seventy minutes ago. "Not yet." _Seventy minutes ago. What the hell am I thinking? This is the perfect way to be caught. But..._

_I have to be here with Mikami for a little longer. I'll make it up to L when I return. This is important._

Mikami announced. "Then I am going to take you to lunch." He added demurely. "If that's okay with..."

Light hesitated. "That's fine. We can eat." _Great. More time away. _ _Surely L already expects me any moment. _

_This doesn't qualify as cheating on L. I'm Kira. As such, I have to work with Mikami. Business partners... they go to lunch all the time during work. _

Light raised an eyebrow as Mikami jumped to his feet. A hand extended, waiting patiently to assist Light to his feet. Light looked at it for a moment, wanting to just stand up himself.

_I'm not a child. _

He felt obliged to allow Mikami this small act. Light placed his slightly smaller hand in Mikami's, wanting to take it back as the long fingers gripped his in a vice and pulled him to his feet, trying to feign delicacy. His hands were colder than L's, rougher. He obviously did more than type and rustle through papers all day.

"I know of a small restaurant you should like, Kami." Mikami said excitedly.

Light said slightly tiredly. "Don't call me that in public."

"Yes Kam-sorry, Yagami-sama."

"Light-kun is fine." Light frowned.

_I'm no sama. Not anymore. When I was truly Kira, but now... I'm hardly fit for this role. What god, Kira or otherwise, falls for their enemy?_

_But who else could possibly do it? I must. _

Light stared deliberately at Mikami's back as they began to walk, Mikami glancing back occasionally. Light gave him a reassuring smile each time, but as soon as the elder man turned away, it slipped away.

_I should be at home with L, not here with Mikami. If only Misa were still here... _Light bit back a snort. _That is one thing I never thought I would wish for._

The small restaurant was unfamiliar to Light, despite growing up in the area. It was unlike the ones girls had insisted upon taking him to while in high school. It was a small mercy.

Light glanced at his watch and frowned. Ninety minutes late, and he had not even eaten as Mikami planned. _What is L thinking now? Does he trust me enough not to worry? _

Mikami noticed Light's glance and frown and promised. "We'll be quick, Light-kun. I am merely uncertain of when I'll be able to see you again."

Light nodded and allowed Mikami to lead him into the building. He looked around at the quaint little tables, each one surrounded by iron chairs. People sat at a smattering of tables, smiles on their faces as conversation buzzed. It reminded Light of a coffeeshop with the quiet white noise of soft and happy chatter. He listened to them, calmed and contented in the gentle atmosphere.

_If only the entire world was like this. Peaceful, no worries._

_I'm trying. _

Mikami searched the room with his eyes for a table. A smile crossed his face and he motioned for Light to follow. The table he chose was back away from the counter, alone but for one party of people sitting nearby.

"Have you been here before?" Mikami asked Light as they sat.

"No." Light's brown eyes searched the wall above the counter for the menu.

"I think I know what you would like." Mikami said.

Light spared a glance at Mikami. "I'll trust your judgment."

Light sat back, chair against the wall. He looked past Mikami into the room, watching groups of people walk to their tables, steaming coffee or plates of their lunch in hand.

Brown eyes narrowed as he watched the hustle around the bakery. Eyes narrowed as he saw a familiar face pointing out pastries in the case to the employee. He watched the elderly face, double checking. When the man turned towards him slightly to walk to the counter, Light was one hundred percent certain that he knew the man.

_Watari._

Mikami noticed Light's frown and began to turn his head. "Don't." Light commanded softly.

Light did not look at Mikami to make sure he followed his order, but knew that the man would. He watched as Watari handed the cashier money, a small pastry box sitting on the counter between them.

Watari looked from the corner of his eye to see Light. He had heard him walk in, but said nothing. He was certain the brunet had noticed him. Watari chose against letting him know he saw him, too. He thanked the cashier and took the box in one hand. He nodded and turned from the counter before heading for the door.

Light sank slightly in his seat. Mikami asked him, "Is everything alright?"

"Of course." Light said softly. "I should be quick, though."

Mikami stood and promised to bring Light his lunch as fast as it was made. Light watched Mikami quickly walk to the counter, wondering half-heartedly what Mikami decided would be good for Light.

The vibration in his pocket was not a surprise. Light pulled out his phone and saw it was a text from L.

Where are you? He read. Light typed quickly. Misa wanted to have lunch. I didn't know until after class.

He set his phone on the table, expecting another text. A slander on Misa, perhaps. A complaint, probably. Instead he received nothing.

Light frowned at his phone as five minutes later he tucked it away into his pocket. L never missed a chance to speak down on Misa. Why would he choose now to be quiet?

_I'll have to wait and find out. Until then, I must act as Kira. _

He leaned back in his chair to wait for Mikami.

"Thank you for lunch." Light said outside of the restaurant door.

"Of course." Mikami smiled. "Someday I will bring my kami to a better one."

Light hesitated only briefly. "If you want." _ I doubt we'll ever have time. A promise I hopefully won't have to keep. L, perhaps, I will return with. I think he..._

_This wasn't a date. I hope Mikami didn't see it as such. _

"I have to go." Light said, tapping his watch with a finger.

He turned from Mikami, but the man grabbed onto his wrist. Light frowned and turned his head to ask Mikami what exactly he had left to say.

Brown eyes widened then narrowed angrily as lips pressed against his. He locked his lips shut as Mikami tried to slip between them. Light tore his wrist from Mikami's grasp and pushed away from him.

"Don't do that again." Light said coldly.

"I merely wanted to show appreciation for my kami." Mikami said, hurt.

Light said annoyed. "You can do that just fine with loyalty."

Mikami nodded eagerly and did not try to grab onto Light as he turned away again.

_I'm coming home, L. _

Sitting in the investigation room, L frowned at Watari's words. "Misa Amane was not present?" L asked.

"No." Watari set a generous slice of cake near the computer mouse.

"Thank you Watari." L said in a slightly strained voice. "If you would please leave me alone, I have work to do."

Watari placed a reassuring hand on L's shoulder before exiting. L waited until the door closed before staring momentarily at his computer screen.

_Every restaurant has video cameras._

To hack into them would be no problem. L's fingers ran across the keyboard, the name of the restaurant running through his head.

_Light, why are you doing this to me?_

L frowned at the feed. It was slightly satisfying to see the carefully hidden unhappiness on Light's face. He knew his companion would not be able to read it.

_His companion..._

L carefully observed the face of the other man. This one he would have to look up.

"Watari." L called.

The man entered the room moments after being summoned. "Do you recognize him?" The detective asked, pointing to the screen.

Watari looked carefully. "I'm afraid not."

L nodded. "That's all. Thank you, Watari."

It never took L to discover information online. If it was out there, he would find soon. A mere ten minutes after having his first glimpse of Light's companion, he had a name to match the face.

More than a name, he had every piece of information the police and newspapers had ever gathered on this... Mikami Teru.

Even the fact that this man had attended many pro-Kira meetings.

"Kira." L growled.

He shot a glare at the clock. He would sit, he would wait, and when Light came home, he would have some answers to give.

Many thanks again to Deathnotebliss, my wonderful beta. :)

Thanks again also to favers, reviwers, alerters. Reviews make the worls go 'round!

(And a psst to Deathnotebliss. Don't worry :) I do believe you'll like the next chapter. )


	9. Chapter 9

Light frowned when he opened the door to headquarters. The security that had been relatively lax was back in full force. He noted that every camera, and not merely the important ones, were on. While only enough cameras had been designated to a spot to see from every angle, Light was now certain that L could see from every microscopic point of view.

He stood before the metal detector, frowning. He slid his belt from its loops, placing it through the nearby scanner. In also went his pants with pockets full of change. He passed through and grabbed his clothing on the other side. He stepped back into his pants, quickly doing his belt as he walked to the elevator.

The ride seemed long. Light leaned against one wall, deliberately not looking at the cameras in every corner. He stared at the red number next to the door, watching it increase as the elevator gained altitude. Finally it arrived at the investigation room and the door opened with a ding.

Light stepped out into an empty room. He could see the light emitted from L's computer screen and the plate of cake beside the mouse, but there was no sign of L. He took another step forward, frowning.

He began to turn but a strong grip grabbed onto his wrists. "Hey!" Light said indignantly. His wrists were held onto, pulled tightly behind his back.

A cold feeling entered his stomach as he heard the familiar jingle of handcuffs. "What the hell? L?"

He struggled as the handcuffs snapped around his wrists. He tried to turn his head, but his assailant managed to stay out of his sight. Soon his sight was taken as black cloth covered his eyes.

"Stop that!" Light said in a scolding tone.

"Light-kun has been acting erratically," came L's soft voice from beside his ear. Light shivered as soft hair brushed against the side of his face. "I plan on finding out why, regardless of the methods I must use."

Light let out a small cry as strong hands pushed him forwards. He did not struggle as L maneuvered him across the room. A hard shove pushed him down onto the couch. He lay on his stomach, cheek pressed into the cushion. His knees bent up beneath him, and he fought the urge to move to find a more comfortable position.

He listened carefully, trying to find L's position. He frowned as he heard L's receding footsteps. The familiar sound of L sitting in his chair met his ears and soon the sound of typing filled the room.

_Has to finish his case, hm? _Light thought indignantly.

He lay still, angrily listening to the keys. Light said nothing; the words refused to line up properly inside his brain.

The typing stopped momentarily. Nothing was heard except for the faint sound of breath. A sigh escaped his companion before the chair creaked and footsteps approached. Light felt hands push his legs out from beneath him as he was forced into a sitting position.

The blackness was pulled away and Light looked at L's blank face. He could barely see the anger L was carefully hiding, so little of it he wondered if he was making it up. L set aside the blindfold, looking intently at the brunet in front of him.

"I want my questions answered honestly, Light-kun." L said quietly, coldly.

Light asked as gently as he could. "What's wrong, L?"

"Why does my Light-kun lie to me?" L murmured. "He plays such a large role, and yet he insists on dishonesty." He frowned. "Light-kun, have I bored you?"

"What?" Light's face matched L's frown. "Of course not!"

L responded quietly. "Then why do you insist on staying out with Amane when your father told me you deliberately avoided all companionship?"

Light looked over L's face. _Does he still think I'm cheating on him with Misa?_

"I didn't have the patience for Misa when you were gone, L." Light said softly. "I can handle her when I know I can home to you."

_Why are you lying to me, Light? What have you been up to? I want to know who that man was, Light. Will you tell me that?_

"Have you seen anyone other than Misa?"

_Yes. _"No."

L clutched the blindfold in his hand as he stood. He looked down at Light a moment before turning on one foot and leaving the room. He walked angrily into the hallway, fingers digging into his palm through the thin fabric of the blindfold.

Light watched him go, wanting to call him back.

_I shouldn't even care. _Light felt a pang of regret. _I hurt L. But isn't that what Kira is supposed to do? L is my enemy._

_I can't convince myself that anymore._

_I did it once. I can do it again._

_No I can't._

"L!" Light called out, sadness lacing his voice. He hated how very vulnerable he sounded.

L stalked in his unique way into the room, past Light, and to his desk. _ Not now, Light-kun._

L sat at his computer, beginning his work as suddenly as he had stopped. Moments passed until Watari walked in with a cup of coffee in hand. He blatantly ignored Light, walking up behind L to set down the steaming mug by L's left hand.

L lifted the mug delicately and sipped from it. Watari backed away from L before turning and leaving the room. To Light it seemed a point was being made.

"L." Light called out.

L turned his head, mug nearly at his lips. "Yes, Light-kun?"

_I'm Kira. Is that okay? _

Light struggled to his feet but his balance was off as he tried to push himself up. He walked towards L, looking anywhere but the bored look on the detective's face.

"Would you take off the handcuffs?" Light asked softly.

L set his cup on the desk before turning his chair towards Light. Light stood almost touching his knees, still as L wrapped his arms around Light's waist. Fingers played with the cold metal, still not fully warmed by the contact with Light's body. Light listened silently to the constant jingle. He could feel every movement L forced upon the chain as he continued to fiddle with the links. A finger slid into the cuff, pressing against Light's wrist. Light stared down at raven hair.

"L..." Light said sadly.

L looked up at Light before drawing back. He reached into his pocket slowly, pulling out the key. He kept eye contact as he reached around Light to touch again the handcuffs. This time it was to find the keyhole in each cuff, to slide in the key and release the brunet.

_I can't trust you anymore, can I, Light-kun?_

Light bent his knees to reach L's height. He wrapped his arms around L's neck, face resting on the detective's shoulder. L wrapped his arms around Light, hands laying gently on his back.

"L..." Light whispered in L's ear.

L carefully slipped from his chair to the floor, arms holding Light to him. Light rested his head against L's chest, eyes closed. L lifted one arm to run his fingers through silky brown hair.

Light would never know that L's hand was shaking.

"Light." L whispered. "Stay with me."

L rested his chin on the top of Light's head, fingers twirling brown hair in front of his gaze.

_I'm holding a potential killer._

A frown aligned itself on L's face. He stared at the strand of brown hair he held delicately between two fingers. He felt as Light nestled closer against him.

Light opened his eyes slowly, looking out across the room. _I'm not sorry I regained my memories and became Kira._

_I'm just sorry that I have to deal with L differently. It was so simple before. _

Light lifted his head and L moved his head back, out of the path of the other. Light sat up, looking into sad obsidian eyes. He leaned forward to press a gentle kiss against L's lips.

_Mikami tried this today._

With that thought, Light cringed slightly. But then L's hands were gently pressed against his cheeks, and Light no longer thought about Mikami. He had no reason to do so.

"You won't be leaving my side again, Light." L said softly.

Light could not be one hundred percent certain whether it was a threat or a promise. Perhaps it was both. Regardless, he did not move away as L kissed him. The detective gently caressed Light's cheek with his thumb, tender after his anger.

Lips parted as Light breathed. _L... _

_I need you. _

Light laid his head on L's shoulder, wanting to be close to the detective. L moved his hands to their previous position on Light's back, running gently up and down, a reassuring motion. Light breathed lightly, hands clutching the sides if L's shirt.

"I'm not going anywhere," Light whispered.

_But you are, Light. You are. _

Light had no protests as L helped him to his feet. L gripped his hand tightly, so different than the grip Mikami had on his hand earlier that very day. Light held on tightly in return, unconsciously preferring this touch. The detective hardly waited for Light to erect himself before pulling him out of the room.

L pushed open the door to their bedroom with one hand, the other remaining clenched around Light's. He glanced back at Light before gently directing him to sit on the bed. Light sat down, curious when he saw L hurry from the room. The door was shut behind him, and Light wondered briefly if L locked it. He decided it did not matter- if L shut the door; he must want Light to stay put. Who was he to disobey such a simple wish?

Moments later L was carrying a tray into the room. He set it silently on Light's lap. The teen looked down at the carefully prepared lunch in mute surprise.

"Had you been on time, it would have just been finished." L gestured to the soup. "I did not anticipate your belatedness."

Light looked upon the tray with some regret. He knew L was no cook- the man could barely wash dishes! And he had not even been there to eat it, after all the effort that had been put into it.

"L..." Light said hesitantly.

It was actions like this that made a mess of Light's intelligence. L had not simply told him that he had made lunch, but that Light was too busy elsewhere to return home and partake. Light felt he had been punched in the face- the small action L made in carrying in the tray had the same effect.

L shrugged and took the tray from Light's loose grip. He left, the door remaining open behind him. When he returned, his hands were empty. Light stood as L entered the room. He walked forward, trying to figure out what to say.

For once, he was speechless.

Light reached out slowly, taking L's hand in his own. He hesitated before meeting the detective's stony gaze. Light silently laid his head on L's shoulder, lips parted as if to speak.

L ran his free hand down Light's back. Abruptly, he tore his hand from Light's grip. Light lifted his head, looking at L in surprise. L placed his palms against Light's chest, pushing him to the bed with one firm shove.

Light propped himself up on his elbows, shaking hair out of his eyes before looking accusingly at L. "What are you doing?"

L stepped forward, carefully straddling Light's legs. He moved forward slowly, giving Light time to lie back as L situated upon him. L cocked his head, looking blankly down at the teenager.

L released a small puff of air and withdrew. He sat beside Light, speaking softly.

"I suggest you move into a more comfortable position."

Light sat up, his legs still hanging over the side of the bed. He carefully moved back, turning so that he faced L. The detective barely waited for him to move before he was pushing Light into his prior position.

"L..." Light said softly.

L interrupted before Light could continue. "You are mine, Light." He said smoothly. "I want you to remember that."

Light opened his mouth to speak, but L pressed a finger to the teen's lips. Light shut them promptly, obediently staying silent. L gave him no time for protest, immediately claiming those lips for himself.

Little struggle was used on Light's part as L ran smooth hands down his chest, to his thighs, and beyond. Light closed his eyes as nimble fingers played with the button to his khakis. He soon felt L yank the cloth down his legs, the detective not bothering to feign tenderness.

When chocolate eyes opened, Light finally registered L's stony face. The detective pulled impatiently on Light's boxers, throwing them to the side inconsequently. He sat between Lights legs, slowly unzipping his own jeans. Light looked from L's hands to his purposefully blank face.

"L." Light murmured. _Do you think that will fix everything? Proving 'I'm yours?'_

L's face softened slightly and Light saw traces of emotion. Warmth and anger warred for possession of L's face, but eventually the warmth won. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against Light's temple.

"You won't be leaving me again."

Light was uncertain what exactly Ls words meant. _Does he mean he doesn't want me to see Misa while away from his side? Or does he not want me to leave his side period?_

He could have kept guessing if L did not then add. "Light, you've been slowly bringing your possessions to this room. Perhaps it would be best if you simply moved in?"

Light felt he really had no choice. L phrased it as a question, but to Light it was a demand.

"I would love to move in." Light smiled.

The smile was real.

After that, Light couldn't remember the events straight. For this he felt chagrined- he knew L could, and always would.

It was a flurry of clothing, a hurried rush of movement. Pants escaping from kiss bruised lips, fingers clawing at a pale back. Cries and moans were filling the room and the entire world was slipping away from them in L's fit of possession.

Light would never remember that it was he who came first, pulsing in a tight grip. Nor that L followed him soon after, only that the detective collapsed next to him and reached over, smoothed sweaty hair out of brown eyes, held onto him as they drifted off to a fitful sleep together.

-T.B.C.-

That took longer than anticipated... Thanks to Deathnotebliss for another chapter beta'ed. :)


	10. Chapter 10

Light shifted on the couch. Classes had gone well, as always. Luckily Misa had not chose to ambush him again. He had headed directly back to L, passing security with no troubles. He dropped his textbooks in the bedroom before joining L in the investigation room.

It was here that L sat fuming in his computer chair. His fingers hit the keyboard with angry force, distracting Light from his book. It did not take much to distract Light that day. During class he found himself drawn the windows, watching the people passing by rather than listen to his professors. He would read the sections in the book and be fine, but that was beside the point. He usually knew exactly what it was the professor was talking about- not today. Had the professor called upon him, he would have been at a loss for an answer.

With L, that was entirely unacceptable.

Light stood as L set aside his empty plate. The brunet lay down his book and headed for L's desk. L barely glanced over as Light grabbed onto the plate.

_He's been watching me the entire time I've been home... yes, it is home now, isn't it?_

Light went through his traditional ritual, fetching cake for the angry detective.

L glared at his computer screen. No unusual deaths had been reported- yet. If he had it his way, there would be no more. But there was so much time when Light had been out, unsupervised. What all had he been up to? Who all had he had contact with? If L knew that, he would have a better chance of stopping Kira before he ever began.

He could not let Light start again. Why had he waited so long? L had his theories, and his theories could usually be trusted, but they were still only theories. He needed more facts, cold hard _facts. _

Otherwise he was left stranded with _maybes _and _ifs._

L sighed and leaned back in his chair, stretching slightly before returning to his crouch. He glanced at the time, knowing that soon Light would be making lunch. Perhaps he would be able to force some facts from Light over the meal. The brunet was too careful, too good at hiding his thoughts.

_Why are you doing this again, Light? Why do you insist on living in lies?_

Light walked into the room to hand L his cake. "I'll start lunch, alright?" Light asked quietly.

L glanced over at Light. "Yes. I shall join you."

Light returned to the kitchen. L turned off his monitor, standing stiffly from his chair. He frowned. He was accustomed to jumping from his chair, but he felt stiff as he stood. He stretched out, contented when the feeling went away.

_I have been sitting here for an unusually long amount of time._

Light was halfway through with making himself a salad when L entered the kitchen. Light already had pastries on the table for his sugar-loving detective. L sat at the table, watching Light carefully.

L ate slowly, thoughtfully, eyes on Light as he moved around the kitchen. Light glanced continually over at the detective, feeling the hard gaze upon his back. Finally he sat across from L to pick at his own lunch. He consumed his salad faster than L generally ate a piece of cake, overly anxious for the awkward meal to end.

This L would not let slide.

"You're acting strangely again, Light." L said quietly.

Light looked up and smiled weakly but could offer no explanation. He tried desperately to think of one- he never should have allowed his guard down so far as it had fallen.

"I-" Light began.

"Don't bother with the excuses, Light." L said dismissively, standing slowly.

Light looked down, away from L's stony face. "Join me for chess before I continue." L demanded.

Light nodded mutely, walking to the bedroom to fetch their traditional game. L followed, padding along quietly. He stood in the doorway as Light searched the shelves for the box, pulling it out when he finally found it.

"Here it is." Light said with forced cheer.

L led him to the investigation room where he promptly sat on the floor. "Let's play."

Their games were always long, grueling, and a thing to behold. It could not be said that either of them won more often than the other- it was always up in the air, who would win. L set up the board, lining up each black piece carefully in front of Light. He gave himself the white.

L moved first, watching Light's move carefully.

And so it began.

It ended somewhat unspectacularly, L moving forward his queen to corner Light's king with little emphasis. Light frowned, beaten. He leaned back against the couch, staring at the board as if to find a way out. It was impossible.

Light expected L to demand a prize for his win and was understandably surprised when the detective silently began to put away the wooden pieces. He closed the box, pushing it to the side with one hand. He looked up to Light, observing the small frown twisting Light's lips.

"If you are to be living with me, Light, it would be best if you brought your clothing." L announced. "Watari will bring you to your house if you wish to do so."

Light hesitated only briefly before agreeing. "Of course."

L sat still as Light stood. "Watari is waiting outside."

Light chose against asking how the man knew to be waiting. He walked briskly past the seated detective, towards the steps and through the building. L sat a moment longer before an uncommon, satisfied smile crossed his lips. He leaned forward to where Light had been sitting.

More specifically, where his phone had fallen from his pocket.

L opened it eagerly, standing slowly. He began to sift through Light's messages, his smile immediately turning into an angered frown before he wiped emotion entirely from his face.

_Again...this Mikami Teru. _L thought with anger. _Notebook...? Mikami Teru and Misa Amane... _

_They will have to be watched. _

L set the phone in its prior position and walked from the room.

-T.B.C.-

Thanks again to my loely beta, Deathnotebliss!

Also thanks to wonderful reviews you guys have posted. :)


	11. Chapter 11

Light took the steps as quickly as he could while impeded by the weight of multiple bags. He had felt for his phone on the way to his house, mortified when his pockets were smooth. He tried to make his movements look normal, a show for the cameras he knew would be on. The correct floor could not come fast enough, but he eventually reached it. He pushed open the door to the hallway, heading directly to the investigation room. Thankfully, L was missing from the room. Light leaned down to grip his phone, slipping it into his pocket as he stood straight.

He turned around to take his bags to the bedroom. Watari would soon be bringing up the bags Light could not carry. Light took a calming breath as he walked through the hallway, expecting to see L in the bedroom. He opened the door slowly, but L was not to be seen. Light walked in almost cautiously.

_Where is he? Surely he wouldn't have...left._

Light dropped his bags to the floor, looking around the room for something-anything- out of place. Finding nothing, he returned to the hallway to hear a door slam and then soft footsteps. He looked back and forth, from the way leading to the kitchen to the way to the investigation room. It was the second route he took, walking along the path to the to the computer-filled investigation room.

L sat with his back to the computer, staring at the doorway where Light now stood. Light stood still, feeling as it L looked right through him. It was unsettling, the empty gaze L projected into the room. Only when the swivel chair smoothly turn did Light move forward, slowly advancing as if approaching a wid animal.

He was not positive he was not.

Light stopped once he stood flush behind L's chair, hands on the back of the comfortable furniture. He stood still, waiting for L to make the first move.

L turned his head. The slight sigh that escaped barely parted lips would have been missed by anyone but the one man standing behind him. He turned in his chair, reaching out to pull another chair closer to him. He turned the seat towards Light, patting it softly.

Light obediently sat.

L had not even turned on the monitor, but Light could see the computer was running. The slight whirr of the motors filled his ears despite its softness, the only sound in the room when all he wanted to hear was L speak.

Light hesitantly rested his head on L's shoulder. The raven detective did not move. He stared ahead, barely feeling the head against his shirt.

_L's suspicious. That is entirely my fault. I've been so careless._

L blinked slowly. It had been quite some time since they had just simply sat. Lately the tension between them was too great, suspicion too bothersome.

_Why isn't it as easy as it used to be?_

But those were the thoughts of both detective and boy.

Watari made his way into the room, slowly, quietly. "Misa Amane is at the door. She wants to talk to Light."

L did not react. Light sighed but refused to move. If anything, he rested more fully against L. Brown eyes closed as another, smaller sigh escaped.

"Please tell her I am occupied." Light said in a quiet voice.

"Of course." Watari bowed his head and backed from the room.

Light started momentarily as fingers began running through his hair. They were gentle, tender. They were also a terrible reminder of the lover he was fighting against every time he thought of Misa Amane and Mikami Teru.

_I must remove Kira from my Light._

L frowned. He was too deep in thought to even be thankful that Light could not see the conflicting emotions on his face.

_I knew better than to fall for the enemy. I thought it was over, I thought- it no longer matters what I thought. It's going to happen again. And..._

_And I'm powerless._

Light winced as fingers moved with a sort of vengeance. Only momentarily, however. They were quickly back to their gentle motions.

_No. Not powerless. Light won't be able to fight me properly this time. I will hinder him... Misa Amane and Mikami Teru will be entirely out of touch with him. Cut off a wolf's head..._

L smiled grimly. He would win.

Light stared at his phone hesitantly. Classes ended in a month. It would make sense for Mikami to start as soon as possible... should Light have him wait until classes were over so that he could more efficiently help? Or would it be best to wait to two months he initially said? But that had been a rushed decision. He needed to throw out a number, buy some time.

_A month should be plenty of time. I will be here at L's side, directing Mikami..._

Light nodded to himself as he texted Mikami. He was thankful L had no cameras in the bedroom- it was the only place. L was himself in the bathroom, forced by the body he owned to relieve himself. Light quickly sent off the message to Mikami before tucking the phone deep into his pocket. He could not risk L finding it.

To be continued!

Eternal thanks to my wonderful beta Deathnotebliss!

Thanks to all you out there that have stuck around this long! I know it's been slow going... For that I truly do apologize.

To you reviewers, watchers, favoriters... It means a lot! Thank you all!


	12. Chapter 12

_School was easier than living with L. The exams flew fly, Light passing with flying colors. Done with school, he found himself able to join the world, working alongside those at the police department. At least, he could have if L did not stand in the way._

_For a month Light sat in house arrest. L barely allowed him to be in a different room. The last action he would allow Light to take was to finally find a job now that schooling was completed. Light had barely argued- he knew it was a lost cause. When school ended, Light lost the little bit of freedom he had retained since moving in with L. _

_It bothered him as Kira._

_But Light... Light could stand being around the detective forever and always._

One month later

Chocolate eyes blinked awake, body warm and content. He looked up at the ceiling, small smile briefly flitting across his face. It was becoming all so regular to simply wake up and stare at the white ceiling. It was a comforting ritual, something he fell into and could not imagine changing now. Sure, so after he stood he would be forced to follow L around like a puppy all day, but it was better than not seeing the detective at all, better than-

_No, stop it._ Light shook his head, hair whisping onto his face. _ Stop thinking like that. I have to find time away from L, don't I?_

_Or can Mikami and Misa just take care of all of it?_

Brown eyes widened slightly.

_Could they?_

Light went to sit up, head raising above everything else. He barely could make it to a seated position, frown creasing his face. His wrists refused to move far. He looked down over his shoulder to see the familiar metal clasped around his wrists. He released a small groan and struggled against the headboard to lean against it without hurting himself.

"L!"

_Was he afraid I would leave if he let me alone? Where is he?_

Light stared at the closed door as if willing it to open. "L!" He shouted louder.

The unfeeling wood remained shut.

Light leaned his head back against the headboard, looking around the room with an observant eye. It felt different in the room, as if he were being watched. Brown eyes narrowed as he found an unfamiliar shadow in the corner of the room.

_Cameras?_

Light struggled to free himself, unconsciously releasing a whimper of pain as the metal chafed his wrists. His gaze remained glued to the door, waiting with a hint of dersperation for L to walk through.

He calmed only slightly when the door slowly opened. He remained leaning forward, wanting to reach L. The detective entered slowly, crouched over a plate of cake. It looked untouched, laying perfectly on its side. A clean fork sat beside it.

Tucked under his arm was a paper. Light tried to make out the print on it, recognizing it as a newspaper. He was briefly surprised L would have such a thing, but the thought ran away as L approached.

"L?" Light asked softly.

As L drew nearer, Light noticed that the detective was shaking slightly. His face was blank, emotionless. He set his cake wordlessly on the bedside table, taking the paper in hand.

L knelt on the mattress beside Light, obsidian eyes roving over Light's confused face. "Why do you do it, Light?"

"What?" Light questioned.

L shakingly unfolded the paper, holding it up for Light to see.

"'Kira Returns?' A disturbing headline to say the least." L said quietly, coldly. "And seemingly true."

Light stared at the paper. _ Of course. It's been a month. Mikami made his move._

What disturbed Light the most was that over the month he had forgotten about Mikami for the most part. Sure, he knew the man had his Death Note and was off with Misa, but the timing... He had forgotten all about the timing.

"Do you enjoy toying with me, Kira?" L hissed.

And the anger and hurt showed on L's face, mask broken. Light was shaking his head, silently, meaningfully. But L threw the paper down, on Light's lap looked away,

"L-"

"Shut up." L's voice was blank.

L stood, pacing angrily on the carpet. He looked occasionally over at the brunet, hiding slight surprise at the tears unwillingly forming in the other's eyes. Caramel eyes began to slowly weep, but L wondered if they were sincere tears. Light was stretching towards him, desperately trying to reach him.

"Twelve people..." L muttered.

L stopped as he heard a whimper of pain escape red lips. Light's eyes were screwed shut as he reached for L, arms held still behind him. L approached the bed, kneeling slowly. Chocolate eyes opened and looked at L's pale face. L reached around Light, fingers playing with the clasps of the handcuffs. Light leaned into the detective, dampening the white shirt with wet tears.

Light relaxed as he heard the familiar sound of a key. The metal fell away and Light threw his arms around L.

_Can I do this? _ Light buried his face in L's shirt. _Can I betray him again? _

_Or can I let Mikami take care of it? Mikami can be Kira. I can... I can help L._

"What are you doing to me, Light?" L whispered.

_But all the good that I could do... as Kira..._

_Surely I can handle some trouble with L for that..._

But L wrapped his arms around Light, whispering nonsensical words in his ear.

_No._

_No I can't._

Light gripped L desperately. "I'm not Kira. How could I be, L? I haven't left your side for a month."

L did not reply.

_Light... How can you do this to me? _

"I must contact Soichiro."

Light looked up. "Of course..."

L looked grimly down at Light. "He will have some questions. However, I will work on this case alone.

After all, I already know who is Kira."

Light's heart sank. "L... I'm not Kira."

"That's an old game, Light, and you know it." L muttered.

The dectective disentangled himself and stood. "Come on. I won't handcuff you if you stay by my side."

_As you have been. Light, how did you manage this?_

TBC

More thanks to Deathnotebliss for another beta'ed chapter!

Thanks to everyone who's faved, watched or reviewed! It means a lot!


	13. Chapter 13

Light and L had already been up for hours- lunchtime had just passed, but neither had any sense of the time. L waited for Soichiro- Light just waited for their meeting to be over.

Yagami Soichiro was not pleased that L wanted to investigate solo, not when they had succeeded together during the first Kira Case.

The First.

Make this the Second.

He had protested, expecting Light to aid him. But the brunet had sat, silent, by L's side. L had sat at his computer, chair pulled up beside his own. In this Light sat, staring into the distance. Soichiro wondered if Light had even heard any of it. Probably not.

What Soichiro never noticed were the glances Light sent L's way every time the detective said the word "Kira."

_Light never acted like this even when chained to L. What have I missed? _Soichiro frowned.

L noticed the frown. _You barely know your own son, Yagami-san. _

Light glanced up as L spoke again, Kira's name the first word from his mouth. Soichiro listened intently, missing the glance Light shot his way.

_He won't let you help, Dad. He's certain he already knows who Kira is._

_Who's to say he's wrong?_

Soichiro continued to argue with L. L remained adamant, refusing to allow Soichiro to assist.

_Dad doesn't notice how hard L's eyes are. He doesn't know him well enough. L really does think I'm Kira..._

_Is it really affecting him this much?_

Finally the elder Yagami looked to his son one last time, noticing the slightly angry look in his brown eyes.

Soichiro could understand that. Just when everything seemed to have finally calmed down to a peaceful norm, life was mixed up again. He had looked sadly to his son, look unnoticed, unheeded, before turning for the door and heading back out of the headquarters.

_I'm hurting L._

Light glanced up briefly to L as Soichiro walked out. Unusually large caramel eyes flicked away as soon as L noticed his glance. The detective sighed to himself, refusing to let it out. He stood from his chair, standing in his awkward way in front of Light's chair.

_But it doesn't matter. It CAN'T. _

"Come, Light." L said quietly.

_We can handle this. _

Light got to his feet to follow L obediently. What else could he do? The detective silently made his way into the kitchen, a reminder to Light that neither of them had eaten for the many hours they had been up and about. The cake L had carried into the bedroom still sat untouched on the side table, Light knew. Perhaps the detective was leaving it there for later that day, perhaps even for when night fell.

_The world needs Kira._

L walked into the kitchen a step ahead of Light, impatiently heading directly for the cupboards.

"L..." Light began.

But L shot him a sharp glance and Light fell silent. "Sit down, Light."

Light did as he was told, pulling out a chair to sit. He watched as L began his studious search of the cupboards. Finally he pulled out a small cake box, peering into it, satisfied.

Light blinked, then blinked again, as L slid a slice of chocolate cake in front ot him. He could almost see the sugar in the frosting, crystals shining throughout it. Light looked to L, waiting for the detective to speak. But L sat across from him and began eating his own cake.

Light went to stand, to fetch his own breakfast, but L said firmly. "Sit down and eat."

"But- L..." Light protested.

"Eat, Light." L said sternly.

_Will you do this for me, Light? Or is Kira already too strong?_

And so Light looked down at the offending piece of chocolate cake and and winced as he picked up the fork L had so graciously flung onto his plate. He cringed as it slid into chocolate frosting, meeting only slightly more resistance as it met dark cake.

_If I don't eat this, L will surely tie it into being Kira. How the hell does he do that with everything? If only I knew that..._

L watched over his own cake as Light's face twisted when chocolate met his tongue. The brunet looked as if he was going to spit it back out in one unsightly motion, but he quickly swallowed. Soon he was repeating the motions, quickly trying to remove the cake from his plate.

_Just a little more... then L will be happy._

Only to have L replace the eaten piece with another.

L sat again, behind his now empty plate, to watch Light glare at the table. "L..."

"Do hurry up, Light." L said dismissively.

_Damn bastard. _ Light frowned.

L stood as Light furiously continued, wordlessly moving until he stood behind Light. As soon as the brunet's plate was empty, L placed a hand on Light's shoulder.

"Come on then, Light." L said quietly.

_I know enough. Are you so desperate to hide the fact that you're Kira that you would act so submissive? This isn't like you, Light._

Light flashed an angry look at L as he stood.

_Where does he get off on this?_

L's face was emotionless as he began his walk to the bedroom. Light followed, debating with himself to simply return to the kitchen, eat his own breakfast. He could still taste the chocolate on his tongue, feel the layer of sugar coating his mouth.

"L-" he began.

"Do be quiet." L said blankly. "I do not wish to hear Kira speak."

_Mikami's Kira right now._

With a slight startle, Light realized it was true. He did not even have a Death Note! He had not killed a single criminal, a single person. Mikami was doing it all.

"Unless it is a confession?" L asked with slight hope in his voice.

Light wondered if L placed that hope there on purpose.

"I have nothing to confess."

"I think you will." L said knowingly.

L pushed open the door to the bedroom, walking in and holding the door for Light. When Light had passed through, the door was shut and locked.

"There is little point in reading and rereading news of the criminals' deaths when the murderer stands in front of me." L said quietly.

_I'm the not the murderer. Mikami did everything._

"L, I haven't done anything!" Light protested. "I've been here with you!"

L looked over Light's face, finally settling on staring at caramel eyes. "I would love to think that, Light."

Light looked away from the cold detective, sighing lowly. "You're playing an old game, L. I'm innocent."

L said nothing.

Light looked up suddenly as a surprisingly warm hand cupped his face.

"I once promised you I would save you, Light." L whispered. "I must have failed. Never again."

Light looked at L and knew he meant it.

_Who is there for you to save me from, L? Myself? _

_-T.B.C.-_

Thanks to Deathnotebliss for another beta'ed chapter! I hope the changes helped!

So many thanks for the reviews and watches! They mean so much!


	14. Chapter 14

Light could not sleep.

Which was surprising, really. The clock glowed an uncaring six in the morning and he had only been able to lay down a mere two hours prior. L had him running all over the place- it made no sense. The detective had walked through the entirity of the building, one room at a time, every stair with deliberation, making Light follow along behind. By the end, Light was tired of walking- and tired in general. L seemed unfazed, claiming he had been searching for a file he could swear he had during the first Kira case. He claimed Matsuda had carried it last, had probably lost it somewhere in the maze of rooms and hallways and stairs.

Light stared at the ceiling. L's computer was on the bedside table, off. An empty plate sat on top of it, the cake long eaten. The detective himself sat under the covers beside Light, staring endlessly at the brunet.

"L." Light said quietly.

"Yes Light?"

Light looked over to L. "Do you really think I'm Kira?"

"Yes."

"I wasn't during the first case."

L corrected softly. "You weren't the Kira I caught. You're the one that got away."

Light looked back to ceiling. He felt as the mattress shifted and L moved. Moments later he felt warm lips on his neck.

"You are still my Light." L whispered. "And I won't let Kira ruin that."

Light looked to L. "L..."

L said nothing more as he quickly straddled Light, covers twisted around them both. Light reached to find L's hands, intertwining fingers. L pressed a gentle kiss to Light's forehead, slowly tracing a line to his ear.

"Would you rather run from me, Light?" L whispered. "Chase after Kira and leave me behind?"

"You'd catch me." Light breathed.

"Is this a confession?"

Light glared momentarily before breathing out. "No."

"Mmhmm."

L carefully disentangled one of his hands from Light's. Spindly white fingers traced down Light's cheek, gentle.

"L." Light said quietly.

"Yes Light?"

Light almost rolled his eyes. There they were, starting all over again.

"What are you doing?"

L had the top button of Light's sleepshirt held delicately between two fingers, ready to slip it through the adjoining hole. This he did before answering, fingers moving onto the next one.

"I am undressing you, Light."

Light was miffed by the warmth he felt in his cheeks. "Well stop it."

"But I want to." L murmured.

Light grumbled under his breath as he relaxed into the mattress. He could feel warm fleshy fingers dance over his skin as they moved from one button to the next. He clutched onto L's hand, not wanting to relinquish his hold as L tried to disengage. The detective pulled his hand away, but Light held on tightly. L finally let it go, using his one free hand to part Light's shirt, pushing either side to the side, crumpling on the bed on either side of Light.

Warm lips followed warm breath, landing on Light's now-bare stomach.

Light stared at the ceiling. He could feel every time L took a breath, no matter how small.

_It would be so much easier if I didn't have to worry about L._

Light glanced downwards. L finally removed his hand from Light's grip, bringing it to the other to slowly pull away sleep pants. Light did not resist, but ha dL looked, he would have seen conflict in caramel eyes.

As it was, L did not look.

"L?" Light asked.

"Hm?" L sat up slightly.

"Was there really a file?"

L cocked his head. "Of course, Light."

"What was it on?"

"Paper."

Light frowned. "L."

L said quietly. "It was evidence, Light."

Light figured he knew the rest.

"Are you done?" Light asked quietly. "I'm rather undressed now."

"Not enough, Light."

Light sighed and stared upward. He heard a small sigh escape his companion, mirroring his own. Brown eyes looked toward L to see the detective crawling up his body.

"Light." L said softly when he reached Light's face.

Brown eyes stared into deep obsidian ones. "What?"

"Would you answer to Kira?" L wondered. "Or do you despise that name?"

Light's lips twisted into a frown. "L..." he said warningly.

"Just answer me, Light." L commanded.

"..." Light looked away.

_What the hell, L?_

L sighed softly. "It's just a question."

"Well I don't have an answer." Light snapped.

L looked down at him a moment. "At least you still answer to Light. I suppose you're not entirely gone yet."

_87% chance he's pissed._

And yes, there was anger lurking in the teen's eyes. Well hidden, but not enough. Little could hide from the detective and Light's emotions most certainly could not.

"Calm down, Light." L murmured.

_You should choose me, Light. Not Kira._

L moved to his previous position between Light's legs, smoothly running his hands down tanned thighs.

Light exhaled slowly, trying to keep his lips from curving into that small frown they so wanted to form. Small, warm circles were traced on his sensitive skin. Light tried to forget everthing about Kira- just for now.

_Kira can wait._

Light did not shift as L crawled off the bed. He did not help as L searched the drawers of the bedside table for lubricant, did not even look over as L huffed and walked out the door.

He knew L would return.

And return he did, small bottle in hand. He nestled in his place between Light's legs, already liberally coating his fingertips.

_I won't let you steal away my Light, Kira. _

Light prepared to wince, but discomforting pain never arrived. Gentle fingers tenderly worked their way into the brunet slowly, mere whispers of touches.

"Stay with me, Light." L murmured.

"I'm not going anywhere." Light gasped as L explored.

_You would say that._

L resisted the urge to roll his eyes. It seemed, to him, very out of place at the moment.

He instead continued his careful ministrations. Beads of sweat gathered on Light's smooth skin, running down onto the sheets. L gently removed his sticky fingers, situating comfortably.

Light released a small noise as L slid into him, clamping his lips shut as he did so.

L stopped only when Light held all of him, hands pressed against the mattress on either side of Light's chest.

The detective knew too well how to turn the brunet beneath him into a trembling wreck. So thought Light, at least. L was thankful for the knowledge.

Light tried to hide the shaking his limbs refused to relinquish. Small gasps escaped parted lips- Light could no longer care. Noises and moans filled the air, most emitting from the brunet.

L slid gently, mouth opening to speak.

"Light, who is Mikami?"

Chocolate eyes grew wide then narrow.

_What the hell?_

"Who?"

L innocently murmured. "You muttered his name in your sleep last night."

_Did I?_

Light could not remember any dreams he had the night prior. _Did I even dream? I can't remember..._

"Who is he?" L asked, the curiosity in his voice purposefully innocent.

Innocence hid the sharp edge.

Light shuddered as L continued small movements. "H-he..."

"Yes, Light?"

"...We were classmates at school."

"Were you?" L asked softly.

_You're lying to me, Light._

Light nodded as L moved more forcefully.

_Classmates? Give me more credit than that, Light. I know the names of every student you ever saw... whether they were in your classroom or if you might have passed them in the hallway._

_I know for a fact he is in fact a prosecuting lawyer. Don't give me that, Light._

Anger channeled into force, loud noises and yelps tearing from Light's throat. L did not stop until he was coming, angrily, in the thrashing brunet beneath him. A hand snaked between them, gripping Light tightly, stroking.

L drew away his sticky hand, letting Light's softened cock fall from his grasp. He wiped his hand on the sheets, distasteful look crossing his face. He sat up.

"Come on, Light." L stood.

"Where are we going?" Light groaned.

"Shower." L said shortly.

Light groaned as he sat up. "L I'm _tired."_

"It is time to be waking up, Light. No time for sleeping today." L said dismissively.

Light stood, wincing only slightly. For how gentle L had began, he had been anything but as they finished. Light was not certain, but he may have simply imagined the somewhat smug look on L's face.

-T.B.C.-

Sadly unbeta'ed. All grammar, spelling, etc is my own fault. Notice something? Do tell!

Drop a comment! :)


	15. Chapter 15

For claiming he had work to do, L appeared to be doing very little.

Light lay comfortably on the couch after L refused his help. The brunet had been cross, but L demanded he sit. Acknowledging a -temporarily- lost cause, Light became comfortable on the couch. Brown eyes longed to drift shut, resting after a sleepless night.

Instead he tried to stay awake, watching the detective. As far as he could see, L was simply wandering the internet. But when a picture of Mikami appeared on the screen, Light went cold.

"A prosecutor?" L said aloud questioningly.

L glanced back to the brunet on the couch. He knew very well Mikami was a lawyer- and he knew Light knew, too.

"For years." L said softly, but loud enough for Light to hear. "What classes did you share with Mikami, Light?" L asked louder.

Light sat up, comfort long gone. "What does it matter, L?"

"He was out of college long before you began, Light." L laced his voice with confusion to hide any malice that might try to sneak in.

"Did you not trust my word, L?"

"No." Came the solid answer.

L's chair turned and the detective faced Light. "So. How did you meet Mikami Teru, Light?"

Light, for the first time in his life, experienced a mind-blank. He sat still, ice running a marathon up and down his spine, as L stood from his chair and approached. The detective's lips twisted into a hurt frown as he stopped before Light.

"Why does my Light lie to me?" L asked quietly. "And yet he expects me to trust him?"

Light stayed perfectly still as cold palms rested on his cheeks, fingers fanning out across the sides of his face. "You expect me to believe you?" L continued in a soft, deadly voice. "Believe you when you say you're not Kira, when you say anything?"

"Has my Light been using me for the months he's lived here?"

Shocked brown eyes flew to dark obsidian ones. "L-"

"I don't want to hear it." L said coldly. "I'm done, Light."

I won't play your games anymore."

Light barely struggled as L's hands gripped his wrists and dragged him to his feet. The detective did not look at Light then as he led him impatiently down the hallway. The brunet could hardly resist as L opened a door he did not recognize with one careful hand, still gripping Light's wrist in the other.

"L!" Light pulled back.

_What the hell?_

"I have work to do, Light." L said dully. "You are proving to be an irritating distraction."

As L pushed Light into the bare room, Light looked to the hard, stony face of the detective. He barely saw the pain on L's face before the door was slammed shut and locked.

L rested his head on the plain wood, eyes closed. "I'll be back for Light later."

Light hit his fist against the door. "L! What the hell are you-"

"I told you. Light is becoming a distraction and I have work to do."

Light cringed. The voice was not of his loving detective, but rather the monotonous voice of the one who had all-so-happily worked to condemn him as Kira so many times.

_L..._

Light looked around the near empty room. Cameras sat in the open, some hidden from his gaze as well. A door sat innocently in the opposite wall, the only interesting feature in the room void of furniture. He went to it, twisting the knob with one hand. He pulled open the door to reveal a pristine white bathroom. A mirror hung on the wall above the toilet, a sink attached to the wall beside.

That was all.

Light closed the door and walked into the room that had suddenly become his prison. He sat against the wall, staring at the door to the hallway. He felt lucky to have a carpet considering the bareness of the entirety of the room.

Only the cameras kept him company.

L sat steaming at his computer. Now that he was away from his little brunet he allowed the raw anger to show on his face. He sat feet up on the chair as always, fingers digging into his legs.

"Light will return only once he's killed the Kira inside him." L said quietly to himself.

And I can't do anything for him.

L laid his head on his knees.

It was a terrible realization.

_I've tried kindness on him. It's done nothing._

_What will happen if I remove myself from his life?_

L knew Light could not possibly last long.

Light blinked sleepily, head lowering to his chest. His legs were bent, arms crossed on top of his knees. The light above his head continued to glare, indiscriminately shining on the white room.

_He won't let me out unless I explain how I know Mikami, will he?_

_Or is he waiting for a confession about Kira?_

Light frowned.

_But I'm not Kira. Mikami's Kira now. I'm done- I gave him the instructions. That was all._

A sigh escaped and he rested his head on his knees.

_I can't tell L. I can wait this out._

L only watched the security cameras in Light's room occasionally. It had been two hours, but the brunet had not moved, had not spoken. He merely sat.

It made L wonder if Light was even awake.

Light nestled against the uncaring wall and closed his eyes. L could not stop him from sleeping now.

Yes, definitely sleeping. L frowned at the sight. Light had curled up on his side, back against the stiff wall. One arm bent beneath his head, a mockery of a pillow.

But L was not going to go and carry him into their cozy bed, as much as he wanted to.

-T.B.C.-

So many thanks to my fantastic beta, Deathnotebliss! Let's all give her a biiiiiiiig round of applause!

Thanks also to you watchers and reviewers and favoriters! It means a lot!


	16. Chapter 16

When Light awoke, he still lay in his white room. He had briefly hoped it had been but a nightmare- but it was as real as the reasons L had locked him there. He pushed against the floor to sit up, brown eyes wincing shut in discomfort. He always knew there was a reason he slept in a bed.

A bed with-

"L." he said softly.

In the investigation room, L had perked up the moment he saw Light move. He stared at the screen, waiting for Light to say something more. When the brunet refused to satisfy him, L turned back to his computer.

His gaze slid over momentarily as a plate of fluffy chocolate cake landed on the desk. "Thank you, Watari."

Watari remained standing behind L's chair, looking first at the surveillance screen where he could see Light slumped against the wall, then at L's computer screen.

"Mikami Teru?" Watari asked, slight surprise in his voice. "I recognize him..."

L's head whirled around, eyes even wider than usual. "Where have you seen him?"

_Anything can help._

Watari frowned and stared at the small photo. "I can't remember... I will try to think, L."

L's momentary elatedness subsided. "Please do, Watari."

"You'll figure it out, Master L." Watari said confidently as he walked from the room.

L only turned back to his computer.

Light was glaring at the camera.

He did not say a single word, just sat and stared. His back was straight against the wall. Brown hair lay over his eyes but he could not bother himself to move it. He saw very little point- yes, it felt good to look prim and be properly dressed, but he was hardly feeling good at the moment.

So instead of caring of the mess on top of his head, he sat and waited.

Eventually the door opened the tiniest bit and a bowl of cereal was pushed in. A glass of milk and a spoon followed before the door was quickly shut.

Light hesitated a moment before taking his gaze off the camera. He stood, slowly straightening himself. He walked towards the bowl and glass as if he had no care in the world.

At the moment he was wondering if he did.

He felt nothing after the initial shock of being thrust into the white room. Since then he had fallen into a sort of rhythm. He sat and stared until he had to use the restroom. Then he sat once more.

This was his first meal.

He looked into the bowl at the cereal. It was quickly becoming soggy, soaking up the cold milk. He sat beside the door and took the spoon in hand. He stared into the bowl the entire time he ate. He only glanced up when he was finished, looking up to find the glass of milk before setting aside the bowl and instead taking the milk. He sipped it slowly, making it last.

Light set the bowl and spoon beside the door but took the glass into the bathroom. There he rinsed the remaining droplets of milk from the clear glass, placing the some-what clean glass on the side of the sink, nestling it in beside the soap.

_At least I can drink now._

When he returned to his white room, the bowl was gone.

L watched as Light rinsed out the glass. Sadness entered his eyes only for a moment before turning his back entirely on the screen.

_I was not entirely lying when I said he was becoming a distraction_

The detective sighed and nestled into his chair. He heard Watari walk into the room but did not move. He barely looked at the screen, staring blankly forward.

_What do I do?_

Had L been any less strong, he would have felt tears growing. As it was he felt an undeniable lump born of anger and helplessness in his throat.

"L."

Watari's voice was laced with excitement, run-through with pride. L turned his head, swallowing down any doubt he had in himself.

"Yes, Watari?"

"I know where I saw Mikami Teru!"

-T.B.C.-

Well?

Thanks to Deathnotebliss, my wonderful beta! Be sure to thank her, everyone!


	17. Chapter 17

L jumped up from his chair and immediately faced Watari. "You remember?"

Watari nodded. "Do you remember when Kira supporters began rallying and-"

The look L gave him was nothing short of 'I remember everything.'

"Err- right. Anyway, the news saw the rally as the best topic to cover. So they sent reporters to talk to some of the supporters, and-"

"He was there." L finished for him.

Watari nodded, pleased with himself.

L looked to the screen displaying his brunet. "Of course. Thank you, Watari."

L looked back to Watari. "I am going to need some cake. And Miss Misa Amane."

"Where's Misa-Misa's Light?"

L sat at his computer, chair turned around so that he faced Misa fully. She sat on the couch, hands clutching a small lacey purse in her perfectly manicured fingers.

"Light-kun is locked in his room." L said bluntly.

Misa's face fell. "Why?"

L refused to detail as to why, instead saying. "Light-kun needs Misa-san's help."

Her face picked up considerably. "I'll do anything for my Light!"

L leaned forward slightly, hands gripping his knees. "Misa-san, do you know a Mikami Teru?"

Misa's face blanched and L had a small, silent victory. Sometimes it worked best just to come out with it.

"Misa-Misa does not know anyone by that name!"

_Oh, but you do._

Misa stared at L from beneath long eyelashes. _How does he know all this? Where's Light?_

"Watari saw the three of you." L said quietly. "Understand Misa-san, I only want to prove to myself that Light-kun is innocent."

_I wish I could prove that._

Misa cocked her head. "Oh."

_He's helping Light?_

Misa took a breath and said. "I know Mikami-san, because of... because of my job." She smiled. "I thought Light would like to meet him! Mikami-san was always so friendly and supportive-" She coughed.

_Oh no. _Misa tried to hide her despair. She was, after all, an actress. This should be simple!

"I thought Light would like Mikami-san!" She flashed a large smile, speaking quickly.

_Thank you Miss Amane. _

L nodded supportively. "And so Misa-san introduced Light-kun to Mikami-san?"

_He didn't catch me! _"Yes!"

L nodded again. "Thank you Misa-san."

"Can I see Light now?"

L stared at her for a moment. "Yes."

Light barely looked up when the door opened. When footsteps ran into the room, however, he raised his head. Chocolate eyes widened as Misa threw her arms around him, falling to her knees in front of him.

"Liiiight!" She wailed.

"What are you doing here, Misa?"

"Ryuzaki wanted to ask me questions!" She said.

Light's heart was cold. "About what?"

She whispered. "Mikami Teru."

Light only barely managed to keep a blank look on his face. He leaned in as if to hug her, whispering in her ear. "What did he ask?"

She did the same, leaning in carefully. "He wanted to know if I knew him." she whispered.

"And?"

"I said I knew him through my career!"

Light nodded slightly.

_There's no way L bought that. _

L almost smirked to himself. It did not matter how softly they spoke- he clearly heard every word that passed between them.

_You're slipping, Light._

L entertained the thought of letting him fall, of picking up the pieces after he shattered.

Misa stood, reassured look on her face. "I have to go to a shoot, Light! I promise I'll come back as soon as I can!"

Light stood and hugged her again, whispering. "Be careful."

"Always!" Misa grinned at him, a sad sort of happiness in her eyes as she flounced away from him.

Light sighed and leaned against the wall, sliding down until he sat on the floor once more.

_Shit._

-T.B.C.-

Thanks to you wonderful reviewers ad watchers! I appreciate it so very much!

Thanks also to my wonderful beta Deathnotebliss! Thank you so much for all your support!


	18. Chapter 18

L had asked Watari to do as much research on Mikami Teru as he could. If Light and Mikami had been communicating, then L very well may have found his Kiras. Add Misa Amane into the mix and he had the case solved.

If Mikami Teru was found guilty.

Light did not even bother raising his head as the door opened. He stared at the white floor, arms crossed on his bent knees. He could no longer remember how long he had sat there, only moving to eat or to use the restroom. He did notice he ate less and less, leaving more and more food behind to be taken away. He had long foregone staring at the plain white walls- after he had memorized how many cracks were in each one (two in the northern wall, four in the eastern, zero in the western, and a whole seven in the southern) he became bored with it. As it turned out, the floor, with its own intricacies of cracks and faults, was much more interesting.

_Maybe..._

He heard the door close a moment later, but he still refused to move. Confusion crossed his face as he heard soft footfalls- he rarely heard them so well. Watari often passed through the hall, but never were his footsteps his soft and clear.

_I could tell. I go could from this room... it would only take a few words..._

Light looked up just as L knelt in front of him. Confusion and anger both flew across Light's face, hiding the betrayal he felt, all while knowing he had no reason to feel betrayed. After all, it was rather his fault in the first place, was it not?

"L." Light whispered.

L hid the distress from his face at the sound of Light's unusually weak voice. _Light... I am so sorry I had to do this..._

The detective crouched down in front of Light, staring at him levelly. "Are you done now, Light?"

L did not seem to blink as he stared at Light with large eyes. Light looked down, mind racing.

_What does he want? For me to say "I'm Kira! Love me again!"_

Light looked back up at L. "I'm done being locked in here." Light said, wishing his voice had sounded stronger.

L said quietly. "Once I find Kira you may come out."

_I'm Kira, I'm Kira, I'm Kira..._

"Have you found anyone?" Light tried to sound innocently curious.

_You can't fool me anymore, Light._

"Yes."

L watched as barely surprised fear flashed into Light's eyes before hiding behind curiosity. "Do you really-"

"Light." L broke in sharply.

Light fell quiet.

"How much longer are you going to stay away from me?" L asked quietly.

"You locked me in here." Light pointed out.

L stared at him a moment. "If you would tell me the truth I could bring you out."

Light remained silent.

_I'm Kira. I'm Kira. I'm Kira._

_No. Mikami Teru is Kira._

_Misa Amane is Kira._

_Not me._

Light reached out and gripped L's hand. The detective reluctantly stayed still.

_Let them fall. I can't do this anymore._

L stayed still as Light leaned forward, gently pressing a chaste kiss against L's cheek.

_I spent months with L, eradicating criminals. I can do it again._

_His way._

Light sat back an inch and smiled.

_We can rid the world of criminals together._

"I'll tell you."

-T.B.C.-

Not the last chapter. :) There will be at least one more, so don't disappear yet!

So, what do you think is gonna happen?


	19. Chapter 19

Misa tapped her carefully painted nails on the table. She glanced again past the other patrons, towards the door. Mikami was late. She watched as the line of people moved slowly forward, smiling as they received their food and drinks. She sighed and continue tapping the table.

The blonde rested her chin in her other hand, elbow pressing against the table. She reached for her now-cold coffee, drinking it out of boredom more than anything. It went down quickly as a familiar face walked into the building. She sat up straight, arm falling away from the table. She raised one hand in a wave, smiling as he saw her.

Mikami made his way across the room, briefcase in hand. He slipped into the chair across from Misa, setting the case on the floor beside his chair carefully.

Misa leaned forward, both elbows on the table now. She frowned as she spoke.

"Kira needs our help." She whispered.

Mikami looked at her in concern. He leaned in, copying her motion. Under her breath, she quickly told him of her last trip to visit Light and of the dreadful conditions in which he was being held.

_Kira-kun must be taken away from this... Ryuzaki._

Misa seriously watched for Mikami's reaction. The man stood, already grabbing onto his briefcase. He stared at Misa, already working out a way to save his Kira.

Light sat still in his chair as L's fingers ran across the keyboard. Only inches sat between their respective seats, Light wordlessly resting his hand on L's knee. L preferred it that way- he knew without looking that Light remained in his seat. L ignored the strawberry-topped cake Watari had set on the desk, barely noticing as it was placed onto the desk.

L paused a moment, looking over to Light. _Why have you decided to confess?_

Light met L's gaze. _I don't want to play anymore. _

_What are you hiding up your sleeve, Light?_

_I need you._

L turned back to his monitor. Fingers once again crossed the keys, eyes taking everything in. Light glanced at the screen, but quickly returned his attention back to reading the expressions on L's face.

_You look so worried, L. Why? _Light shook his head. _You think this is a trap, don't you?_

_Light had hardly any access to anyone outside this room... no one other than Misa Amane. He did name her... _

It was easy for L to believe that Light was telling the truth. He knew Light spoke with Misa Amane and this... Mikami. L finally pushed away his keyboard and turned to Light, his chair spinning. Light's hand fell off his knee as L stood.

"How did you regain your memories?" L asked quietly.

_You told me you regained them... that you had forgotten. How did you find them?_

Light held up his wrist. L looked closely at the wrist wrapped around it. He undid the clasp with his fingertips and took it into his hand. The detective examined it carefully, noting the two small buttons on the side. He pressed them experimentally, then again and again. A small compartment popped out and he looked in quizzically.

"Paper?"

"Paper." Light confirmed.

L looked up to Light. "This gave you back your memories."

Light reluctantly explained the origins of the paper. L took in his every word carefully. When Light had finished, L's eyes were hard.

_You are making it difficult to ignore your crimes._

L turned from Light, watch still in hand.

"Let's go, Light."

Misa showed Mikami Light's building. Just as they approached, Light exited the front door. Behind him was Ryuzaki. Mikami's eyes widened.

"We need to get him!" Mikami muttered to Misa.

"I'll be a distraction." Misa grinned. Now that she was helping her Light, all was well. Even if she did have to work with Mikami. "You get him!"

L did not show his surprise when Misa ran up to him. Light stood behind him, slight distaste written in every line of his face. L thought so, anyway. L stood still as Misa approached, grin on her face.

"Ryuzaki!" Misa grinned. "Where are you taking Light?"

L stared at Misa a split second. "Out to eat, Misa-chan."

L saw, out of the corner of his eye, as Light's face grew more distasteful. It only outlined the sulkiness that had been slowly growing ever since he confessed.

Misa's face lit up further. "Where are you going? Can I come?"

L heard a muffled noise from Light. He turned around to see Mikami, one hand over Light's mouth, the other gripping his wrists. L watched as Light's face instantly turned furious, swiftly erasing all the sulky moodiness L had been becoming accustomed to.

L opened his mouth to call out for Watari- he knew the man was on his way out the building. Surely he was close enough. One hand reached for his pocket and the phone held within.

Misa's fists flew towards L, but he caught both before they reached his face. Her red lips twisted into a frown, eyebrows lowering in anger. She wrenched her hands from L's grip, one fist trying again as her foot stomped on his. He ignored the sudden aching in his left foot, instead blocking her hands. He gripped her wrist, holding tight even as she struggled. She released a small cry of pain as he felt delicate bones in her wrist shift. She finally yanked away from him, chest heaving as she drew in quick breaths. She paused only a split second, hands moving towards L's face, fingers curled.

Pain shot through him as Misa's small knee smacked between his legs.

_Stupid. Stupid decoy hands..._

L continued reaching for his phone, eyes watering as Mikami and now Misa dragged his Light away from him.

"Light!" L called out, finally holding his phone in his hand.

He quickly hit a single button. "Watari. I need you. NOW."

-T.B.C.-

Weeell? :D What do you think is gonna happen, hmm?


	20. Chapter 20

Light blinked awake slowly. He thought for a moment his eyes refused to open- all around him was darkness. He forced chocolate eyes to remain open, waiting for them to adjust. He concentrated on simply feeling what was around him. He was comfortable, his head propped up slightly. He reached out with his hands on either side of him and pressed, feeling soft mattress beneath him. His fingertips barely made it to either side. He raised his head and sat up, simply blinking until his eyes adjusted. He could barely make out the outline of a dresser and a table near the opposite wall. What may have been a wardrobe was up against the closest wall.

He heard faint footsteps. Light sat up completely as they grew louder, echoing as if in a small space. He immediately closed his eyes as light began to fill the room. Only after the door stopped moving did he slowly open them. It only took him a moment to recognize the man in the doorway.

"Mikami?" Light slid to the end of the bed and stood.

"God."

Light nearly rolled his eyes. Even he could no longer justify calling himself that.

_I stopped being your God the moment I gave in to L._

Light took a step forward as Mikami spoke. "Follow me."

The hallway was small, as Light had guessed. His room was at one end, and open space at the other. He passed three closed doors- one on the left, two on the right- and an open doorway to a spacious kitchen. The white walls seemed to glare at them as they passed through.

Mikami stopped in what appeared to be the living room. A comfortable-looking couch sat against one wall, a chair nearby. A low table sat in the middle, within arms reach of both. Light's gaze was immediately drawn to the small, innocent-looking black notebook resting on the couch.

"It's yours to use."

He finally looked at Misa, curled up in the chair. She smiled, eyes wide. She slowly unfurled her legs from beneath herself as Light approached the table. He saw something odd about her- something he had not seen for a while. He cursed himself for not immediately noticing it.

Misa's eyes were the distinctive red of a shinigami's.

Light looked from her to the notebook, which he knew to be hers. "It's the only one we have." Misa added regretfully.

Light asked her then. "Where am I?"

_I think I already know._

"My place, of course!" Misa smiled.

_As I thought._

"God... Kira..." Mikami whispered. "We've been planning this..."

Light turned to him. "This?"

_Oh no._

"Yes. Now we can be rid of L and Ryuzaki forever. And you will no longer have to hide!" Mikami practically gushed.

_No._

Light looked back to the notebook. _I won't do it._

"I learned Ryuzaki's name when we came for you." Misa said proudly.

_No, no._

"I thought you would want to do it though." Misa continued.

"It only made sense." Mikami added in.

Light's gaze bounced between Misa and the notebook. _Think. You're not the top student in Japan for nothing._

"You won't even feed your guest?" He shined a smile t Misa. _Anything to buy time._

Misa's eyes widened comically. "Oh!"

She was immediately out of the chair and dragging Mikami into the kitchen. Light followed them more slowly.

_She's distracted, but only for the moment. What can I do? I'm not going to kill L. I can't._

Light walked into the kitchen only a moment after the other two, but already cupboard doors were open and being searched. He leaned against the door frame, watching as Misa searched the cupboard for a frying pan. She threw a smile Light's way as she continued pulling small boxes from the cupboard.

Light slid his hand into his suspiciously empty pocket. _I know I brought my phone with me._

"Misa?" Light decided she would be the easier of the two. "Where is my phone?"

Mikami was the one to look over. "We dropped it off at..."

He had to think for a moment. Misa interjected. "It's close to your old home, Light. We threw out it the window as we passed by."

Light stared at her. "Why?" _Now L can't track it!_

Mikami answered. "We were afraid Ryuzaki would use it to track you. Misa told me how small a leash he kept you on."

_You have no idea._

Light nodded. "Of course. I should have guessed that."

Misa and Mikami both accepted his words and returned to work. Light turned his back on them and returned to the living room. The walls possessed only two windows, both on the same white wall. They overlooked a crowded street below, people and cars moving constantly. He watched them with false interest.

_L..._

Light took a slow, deep breath. He was in a position to stop everything.

_I lost as soon as I began._

For a moment, he was angry. He had fought for so long to rid himself of L, to finally work alongside Misa- or by himself!- as Kira, a Kira out in the open, not fearful of anyone. And instead...

_Instead I collapsed into my enemy's arms._

Light looked at the notebook on the couch. He went and sat beside it, taking the familiar book into his hands. It felt right, as if it fit. He noticed a pen was sitting beside it- he had not noticed the utensil earlier. This he gripped in his other hand, staring at the black cover.

_I could be Kira. _

He heard Misa calling his name, but distantly, as if so very far away. She appeared in the doorway, stopping when she saw him there. A large grin crossed her face and stuck. Mikami followed her then, standing behind her, looking over her shoulder at the scene. Light glanced up at them.

_It's them and Kira...or it's L._

He knew what his choice was.

Misa's smile grew as he opened the notebook. He sat there, reading over the rows of names.

_I wrote these names. Each one was a criminal. One that deserved to die._

Light wondered if he himself believed that anymore. He had watched as L put so many criminals behind bars. If they deserved it they received the death penalty. It was all very by the book. And Light had helped him, had enjoyed administering justice.

_All these names..._

Light turned the pages, seemingly endless rows of names meeting his eyes. Misa and Mikami still watched him, faces frozen. They waited so patiently for him to uncap the pen and finally win.

_L._

Even just the thought of the name brought back so many memories. One month after L arrived back in Japan, Light had fallen ill. It was L who held back caramel hair as Light clutched onto porcelain, emptying his stomach again and again. L who smiled at him when Light threw down his tennis racket the third time he lost a match in a row. L who celebrated his birthday with a single party hat nestled into his ridiculous hair.

Light almost chuckled at that memory. L had surprised him that day. Light returned home from class to see L sitting at the kitchen table, full meal spread out on the table- though Light learned later Watari had made it- and ready to be eaten, green coned hat perched in his hair, elastic stretching to go around his chin.

Misa's smile slipped as Light closed the notebook.

"I can't." Light said after a moment of shocked silence.

"Of course you can!" Misa forced a smile back on her face. "And then we'll-"

"No. I can't do it." Light set aside the notebook and pen, standing from his seat.

Mikami started forward. "I shall do it for you, Kami."

"No!" Light finally shouted.

Mikami did not listen, just this once. He reached for the notebook, but Light pushed him back. Mikami hit the table and fell, table crushing beneath the sudden weight. Mikami lay stunned among the glass and wooden shards. Misa walked forward slowly, uncomprehendingly.

"Light..." Misa frowned. "Why are you doing this?"

Light was spared offering an answer when the front door, so very close to them, was pushed in. Both heads immediately turned towards it, Light's breath catching in his throat, Misa contemplating bursting into tears.

L strode in, Soichiro and the old remainder of the old task force filing in after him. After them were members of the police force Light did not recognize. Two of them went to grab onto Misa the instant she started running for the couch. Another three went to pull Mikami to his feet.

But Light did not notice this. His eyes were only on L as the detective slouched forward, face expressionless. Soichiro stood back, shouting orders to his men, but Light could not hear that either. And yet, when L was in front of him and whispered. "I love you," Light heard him perfectly.

L turned towards Soichiro. "I will take Light-kun home. I'm sure he is shaken up after this event."

Soichiro looked to his son and smiled. "Good. It's not everyday you're kidnapped. Go rest, son."

Light smiled back. _Kidnapped. I suppose that's the word you could use._

L gripped his hand and led him out the door. They headed down three flights of steps in silence, quickly passing through the empty lobby and exiting the apartment building altogether. In front was Watari standing outside of his car, ready to whisk them back to L's headquarters.

Watari opened the back door and smiled at Light as he crawled in. L quickly followed, nodding to Watari. Watari closed the door and slid into his own driver's position.

As soon as they began moving, Light had questions. "How did you know where we were?"

L looked at him with some derision. "Light, I am the number one detective in the world."

Light looked away.

"I also asked Watari to follow the van I watched Amane push you into."

L was smiling when Light looked at him next. In his black eyes was pride. Light wondered why. L reached for him, grabbing his chin with one hand. L drew Light closer to him, stretching against the seat belts.

"I heard your... argument with Amane and Teru." L whispered into Light's ear.

Light looked down as L continued. "I may not have heard everything that went on in that apartment, but I do know I heard you refuse to kill me."

L pulled back and released Light's chin. "If you were there, why didn't you... Why didn't you come in and stop..." _Stop me?_

"I wanted to know if you would choose Kira over me."

Light undid his seat belt and slid along the seat until he pressed against L. He took L's face tenderly in his hands and smiled softly. L leaned forward to capture Light's lips with his own.

The brunet released a soft noise of contentment. He allowed L the control he desired, the detective surging forward, hands on the back of Light's head, fingers twisted into his hair. Light's hands fell from their place on L's face to wrap his arms around him. Eventually L pulled back, small smile dancing still on his lips. Light rested his head on L's shoulder, eyes closing.

To Light it felt like no time at all, but soon he found himself in a parked car. Watari opened his door and stepped out of the car. The man opened L's door and stood back as the detective disentangled from Light and stood. Light followed soon after.

Light followed L into the building. L led him through security before entering the elevator. Once inside, door closed, L looked over Light.

_Light..._

L smiled. _Once given the choice, you chose me._

It was as if Light heard his thoughts. "There was nothing else I could possibly do." he whispered.

L pushed Light against the wall, already nipping at a pale neck. Hands gripped Light's hips, holding him insistently in place. Light leaned his head against the wall, eyes closed peacefully.

L growled once the elevator _dinged _its arrival. He stepped back and yanked Light out of the elevator and into the investigation room. Light did not have long to wait before L was pulling him down the hallway and into the bedroom. L slammed the door shut behind him, pushing Light insistently towards the bed.

Light smiled gently as he was pushed onto his back, landing spread out on the mattress. It felt nothing like the one he had awoken on so recently. This was home.

As L crouched over him, though, Light frowned. An unfamiliar emotion coursed through his veins, making his heart beat faster and color flush his cheeks before being drained away.

It was regret. True and honest regret.

L smoothed back chocolate hair. "Shh."

"I didn't say anything."

"Not out loud." L whispered.

Light lay still as L straddled him. "This means you will won't try to leave me again." L murmured.

For the first time, Light heard distinct worry and fear in L's voice. "How could I?"

L shrugged. "I asked myself the same about you when I realized you were Kira again."

The detective may have well as punched Light. "L..."

"Don't apologize, Light." L demanded. "Just don't _ever _even _consider _doing that again."

L took a breath before saying. "I won't be able to protect you again if you do."

Light heard the threat. "I know."

L cocked his head and looked down at Light. "I wonder if I should merely call you Enabler-Kira."

When Light looked at him questioningly, L explained. "You may not have written any names yourself this time, but you did encourage Amane and Teru." He paused. "Much like one encourages another to take drugs."

Light released a small chuckle. "I suppose that would work."

L smiled. "Of course it would."

Light did not resist as L slid warm hands beneath his shirt, nor as L slowly began to kiss his way across the brunet's face. Light wondered why he had allowed himself to go so long without this, without L over top of him.

Finally, underneath the detective, Light felt inclined to believe in the man's justice.

-A.N.-

Sadly unbeta'ed for the moment, but I still wanted to post it.

And yes, an A.N. instead of a To Be Continued or End. There is potential for an epilogue- just what did they get up to in that bed? Anyone interested?

Let em know your thoughts! Love you guys!


	21. Chapter 21

Light could not breathe.

And yet, he never thought about breaking the kiss L held him in to gain air for himself. He gripped onto L's shoulders, fingers twisting in the white shirt. L pulled away from Light's mouth and the brunet took in a gulping gasp of air. L looked at him, odd emotions in his eyes.

"I do not want you to suffocate." L murmured against Light's lips.

But Light twisted his fingers in L's hair and pulled him back for more.

_I could die happy._

Light smiled against L's lips. L's tongue slipped into Lights mouth, catching the moans forcing their way up and out of the teen's throat. Light pushed up against L's body, leaving room for the detective to slid his hands beneath him, grabbing ahold of Light.

L pulled back only a centimeter. "Light."

Light knew it was not a question. "L."

Obsidian eyes closed as L tucked his face against Light's neck. He simply inhaled, drawing in the smell that was so distinctly his Light's. He felt as Light did the same, nose pressed against his collar.

L pulled away entirely, leaving Light sprawled on his back. "L?"

"Shh." L whispered tenderly.

Light sat up, resting on elbows, as L ruffled through the bedside drawer. When he pulled out lube, Light went to lay back down, but L shook his head. Light sat up completely, caramel eyes worried.

The detective set aside his item and reached for Light. The brunet sat as L slowly stripped him of his shirt. When L slowly undid the few buttons on Light's pants and pulled down the zipper, Light pushed against the mattress with both hands, wriggling, helping L along.

As soon as Light sat bare, he began working working on L. White shirt fell to the floor, soon followed by black pants. Light sat still, hands still resting on L's thighs. As L scooted backwards, resting against the headboard, Light's hands fell away. L motioned for Light to move towards him.

L slowly squeezed liquid onto his fingers, keeping eye contact with Light. Light crouched over L's thighs, legs spread to accommodate the detective. L reached forward, one finger sliding into the brunet. Light clutched onto L's shoulders for support as L gently prepared him.

When L pulled away, he stayed still against the headboard, staring at Light. Light reddened slightly but followed the unspoken command. He slowly raised his hips before sliding back down until he completely covered the older male.

Light panted softly, clouds of breath escaping irregularly. L set his hands lightly on Light's hips, undemanding. Light held onto L's shoulders as he raised himself up, sinking down faster than his first time.

L rested his head against the wood behind him, eyes taking in every detail. Sweat shone on Light's body, pasting his hair to his face. A slight tremble, he saw, started in Light's legs as he rose again. Caramel eyes met obsidian ones almost- but not quite- shyly. Light gave him a small, genuine smile as he threw himself into his task with wanton abandon.

Small moans filled the air, gasping pants trying to grasp at air in between. Fingertips dug into pale flesh, reaching for a ground in reality. Soft kisses pressed against whatever flesh lips could possibly reach.

L twisted fingers lightly around Light's erection, pulling Light to completion. Light slammed down on L as he came, muscles twisting and tightening. L called out the brunet's name as he filled him.

Light collapsed against L's chest, thighs shaking. L nearly went to pull out of the brunet, but Light seemed content enough to stay where he sat.

"L..." Light's hot breath warmed L's chest.

"Light?" L pressed a soft kiss to chocolate hair.

"I love you."

"I know." L whispered.

"I love you, too."

-E.N.D.-

Sorry for the cavities there, but I couldn't resist!

Well, there it is, folks. All of "Playing With Fate." I never would have been able to go through this without my fantastic and ever-helpful beta, Deathnotebliss, and I can never stop thanking her enough! Truly, dear, you were wonderful.

And you lovely reviewers, watchers, everything-ers! Thank you so very much! All of you mean so much!

I do plan on someday writing more Deathnote stuff- I'm waiting for a lovely little plot bunny to come hopping up and say "This. Write. Now." Unyil then, I'll be hanging out in Nolanverse Batman, Doctor Who/Torchwood, and Final Fantasy. Maybe I'll see some of you there!

Love you all!

~Elly Liselle


End file.
